Flor de verano
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Si la inocencia en el hombre es algo negativo, en la mujer es la esencia de la vida. [#Giljean] [#Diarmuria] [Universo Alterno]
1. Chapter 1

**So...** vengo con una historia que tenía tiempo queriendo publicar pero que po causa no podía, Universidad, trabajo, relaciones personales, sin embargo es un proyecto de los que considero " _serios_ " ya que consta de varios capítulos y se desarrolla de manera " _lenta_ " por decirlo de alguna manera. Además que cuenta con una pareja muy crack que es el: **Jeangil** (GilgameshxJeanne) y otra con la que comenzaré a experimentar, que es el: **Diarmuria** (DiarmuidxArturia). Debo **ACLARAR** que el carácter de algunos personajes se verá influenciado y ligeramente diferente al canon, ya que es un Universo Alterno, no relacionado con FSN o cualquiera de sus rutas, y la aparición e intervención de distintos personajes afectan directamente a la psicología de los protagonistas y sus secundarios.

Tengo escritos cuatro, a los que debo hacer algunas correcciones y agregarles cosas antes de publicarlos, además de que tengo un borrador de los siguientes tres, por lo que estaré publicando semanalmente, debido a que es temporada de vacaciones y tengo más tiempo libre.

Espero que les guste, y que puedan ayudarme a continuar con la historia, con sus lecturas y comentarios para inspirarme.

Sin más preambulos:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TypeMoon y Nasu

 **Advertencia:** Universi Alterno (UA) ligero Ooc.

 **Raiting:** T

 **Notas de autor:** Las edades para los personajes estarán de la siguiente manera: Gilgamesh: 18, Jeanne: 8, Arturia: 16, Diarmuid: 18. (Por ahora)

Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un review, recuerda que son gratis y no necesitas cuenta en FF, eso me ayudaría muchísimo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

Sólo percibía muerte, hambre, destrucción y guerra. La batalla contra las tropas británicas había arrasado con su pueblo, no quedaba nada más que no fuera el aroma a madera quemada, hierro fundido y sangre, podredumbre que comenzaba a esparcirse por la tierra. A su tierna edad, conocía los horrores de los conflictos bélicos, el azote de los reyes buscando con hambre nuevas tierras que agregar a su falso orgullo. Sintió la sangre en los labios partidos, intentaba tragar un pedazo de pan duro que había encontrado en el piso y un posillo de agua helada recolectada en un lago semi congelado; el norte de Francia estaba siendo azotado por el implacable invierno, por lo menos aquel día se había llevado algo al estomago, volvió a sollozar, era solo una mocosa indefensa y débil que en cualquier momento sería encontrada y llevada a un orfanato o peor aun, tomada como esclava por parte de algún pelotón de Britania. Se limpió la cara con las mangas roídas de un camisón púrpura que era lo único que le servía como prenda.

Cuando terminó de tragar, se levantó del suelo para comenzar nuevamente su andar, los pies le dolían, tenía yagas que si no procuraba, terminarían provocándole una gangrena y posteriormente la muerte, lo había escuchado de su amigo Gilles, mejor conocido por ella como Blue Beard, un adolescente que terminaría enlistado en el ejercito y que iría al frente de batalla contra los británicos, el ultimo atisbo de compañía se había desvanecido en un barco rumbo a las costas de Britania. De nada le servía seguir pensando en ello.

Perdió la cuenta de cuanto había caminado, pero si sintió las piernas desfallecerse y la cabeza darle de vueltas para hundirla en un abismo oscuro, la muerte le sabía a gloria en medio de esa carnicería. Y antes de caer, a unos metros de ella, observo un estandarte blanco con bordado en hilo de plata, con el escudo real francés grabado, su nación, su vida, la patria que la vio nacer en una modesta cuna de madera. Se arrastró hasta ella como pudo y la abrazó con fervoroso ahínco. Moriría abrazada por el calor de su pueblo.

 _Calido…,_ sintió calor en su cuerpo famélico, extraña sensación reconfortante ¿Había muerto? ¿Así se sentía? De ser así no era como la mayoría de la gente pudiera describirlo, aquello era como los brazos de su madre por las mañanas primaverales, un remanso de paz, un trago dulce de miel que le devolvía la humedad en la garganta, trató de abrir los ojos, los parpados le pesaban como si se hubiera sumido en un sueño largo, lo primero que enfocó fue una luz casi cegadora, y una figura delgada, lentamente los colores se volvían más nítidos. Se topó con un par de piscinas de plata.

—Hola, —se asustó, había caído quizás en manos enemigas.

Con la poca fuerza que podía reunir se levantó. Notó inmediatamente que ese no era el suelo, una mullida cama de sabanas suaves con aroma a jazmín, rente a ella un muchacho que apenas a juzgar por sus facciones no pasaba de los quince, el gesto noble la tranquilizó un poco, sobre todo porque el rostro era apacible, un ángel quizás que la llevaría al cielo. Por más absurda que pareciera la idea, era lo que prefería. Suspiró y miró sus manos, estaban vendadas cuidadosamente, palpo su rostro y sintió las gasas en la piel lastimada, pero lo que la hizo soltar el llanto, fue su larga cabellera rubia ahora extinta, no podía en la cabeza más que una sensación rasposa producto de haber sido afeitada.

—No, no llores, —suplico el hombre pero ella no entendía nada de lo que él decía.

El llanto se volvió un sollozo impotente, su cabello largo era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre, la larga trenza cuidadosamente hecha no estaba. Sintió unas gentiles manos enjugándole el rostro, entre lágrimas, notaba el borroso rostro desesperado del joven para silenciarla y calmarla, pero ella continuaba llorando de tristeza, de impotencia, y cayó dormida.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

Aun sentía el cuerpo entumido, las pesadillas la perseguían día a día, pero hasta ahora habían amainado lentamente, a veces solo eran diapositivas borrosas que la estremecían, pero entonces cuando percibía las suaves sabanas de lino sobre su cuerpo, recordaba que estaba en un lugar seguro, al que si bien, no llamaba hogar, era algo parecido. Había pasado un año desde que la encontraron a orillas del mediterráneo, creyó eran mercaderes esclavistas, pero no fue así, se había topado con personas gentiles que la llevaron hasta una tierra lejana, entre ellas quién para su tierno pensamiento ahora era como un padre. Respondía al nombre de Enkidu, un hombre amable que la mantenía bajo su protección, la vestía alimentaba y calzaba, todo esto sin pedir a cambio nada más que sus lecciones del nuevo idioma que debía aprender, algo que para sorpresa de Enkidu, aprendía con rapidez, era una niña inteligente, carismática, una novedad para quienes habitaban el palacio.

Era verdad, ahora ella vivía en un palacio, rodeada de sirvientes, animales exóticos que jamás había visto y abastecida de manjares que nunca en sus sueños concibió poder probar, en Francia, se conformaba con ser una pobre campesina que vivía en una casa que comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. Se miró al espejo, su reflejo era vivo y sano, ya no el de la niña famélica que mendigaba por algo de comer, su cabello había vuelto a crecer, no como quería, pero ya era ganancia, ahora era más femenina, ya no confundida con un niño como solía serlo hasta algunas semanas atrás. Las muchachas entraron a su habitación como cada mañana, todas peleando por cepillar su cabello, vestirla y ayudarla en su aseo, la llegada de una muchachita al lugar era algo nuevo y emocionante para las mozas que divertidas, ofrecían muestras de afecto por la pequeña.

La sala del trono permanecía en súbito silencio, al fondo, sentado en un trono labrado en mármol y oro, el rey leía atento algunos informes que habían llegado desde las lejanas tierras de Europa, nuevamente esos mestizos británicos le pedían ayuda para sacar la los franceses de sus tierras, no comprendía por qué tanto afán por llamar su atención, él, el poderoso señor de medio oriente, no tenía asunto alguno por el cual intervenir en esas disputas innecesarias, si bien quisiera, él mismo podría ir y conquistar tanto a Francia como a Gran Bretaña, para agregarlas a sus riquezas, pero él no era esa clase de rey, ambicionaba como cualquiera, pero en su sabiduría, sabía que entrar en un conflicto con Europa, solo acarrearía problemas a su tranquilo reino. Arrugó las hojas entre sus dedos y bufó exasperado.

—¿Alguna novedad? —con precaución un hombre alto de largo cabello verde se acercó al joven rey, sus ojos plateados mostraron curiosidad ante el rostro frustrado del señor.

—Los británicos parecen desesperados, —contestó.

—Gil, ¿no has considerado el ayudarlos? Es decir, realmente parecen desesperados…

Gilgamesh, rey de medio oriente, gobernaba desde Siria hasta Egipto, poderoso rey, sultán, un león dorado con riquezas que ningún otro monarca podría concebir, su poder era temido en todo oriente, y su leyenda se extendía en Europa, lo sabía porque ya una vez, occidente había tratado de conquistar sus tesoros, creyendo que sería fácil al considerarlo un rey joven e inexperto, pero él distaba de ser todo lo que los occidentales consideraban. Era un rey sabio, astuto, inclemente, un vendaval que avasallaba con aquello que osara amenazar lo que le pertenecía por derecho: _Si tú profanas yo castigo._

—No lo creo conveniente, —contestó—, no hay nada en Europa que pueda interesarme para proporcionarle mi ayuda a cualquiera de los bandos, —se levantó del trono como todo un señor, con el porte de un león que se anteponía en la manada—, mejor dime amigo mío ¿esa mocosa tuya que tienes como mascota, ha aprendido el idioma?

La verdad, Gilgamesh no estaba muy interesado en la chiquilla, desconocía la razón por la que llamó el interés de su casi hermano, aun que para sus adentros, debía admitir que algo en sus ojos capturaba la atención de todo el que la mirara, quizás cuando fuera más grande lo comprobaría, apenas era una pobre infante que comenzaba a conocer el mundo bajo la bendición de alguien tan noble como Enkidu. A veces, cuando Enkidu debía salir, Gilgamesh mandaba a traer a Jeanne para hacerle compañía en la mesa, decretando que se quedara en silencio, sin interrumpirlo, y ella obedecía, si bien no le agradaba la gente tan sumisa, Jeanne no lo era, a veces rompía la regla, preguntaba sobre su día o nuevas palabras que había aprendido, contaba sin esperar respuesta lo que Enkidu le enseñaba sobre alguna materia, lectura, escritura, un idioma extranjero… él la escuchaba sin decir nada, al final ella se retiraba y Gilgamesh regresaba a su soledad.

—Te sorprendería si te dijera que aprende demasiado rápido, —contestó entusiasmado.

A diferencia del rey, Enkidu estaba bastante contento con tener a Jeanne, un niño en el palacio era algo que podía alegrar los pasillos con sus pequeñas piernas corriendo, y su estridente risa llenándolos de algarabía, sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Gilgamesh sentía alguna clase de simpatía por ella ¿quién no la sentiría? Para su edad, Jeanne era una niña muy bonita que fácilmente podía pasar como parte de la familia real, y había llegado a sus oídos, que ella le hacía compañía cuando él trataba asuntos fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Has pensado en algo en lo que pueda instruirse? —preguntó, Gilgamesh miró con seriedad a Enkidu, pocas veces se atrevía a enfrentarle de esa manera.

—Cuando yo muera, ella heredara todo lo que me pertenece, —frunció el entrecejo recriminando a Gilgamesh, él en cambio suspiró resignado ante la insistencia de Enkidu de tratarla como si de una hija se tratara.

—Deja de decir esa clase de estupideces, no vas a morir, y considero que tu mascota debe aprender a ser independiente.

Enkidu sonrió, sí, de algún modo extraño y único, Gilgamesh se preocupaba por el futuro de la pequeña.

—¿Ya sabes qué edad tiene? —el tema cambió ligeramente pero permaneció en ella.

—Bueno, me parece que ha dicho que tiene ocho, —informó.

Gilgamesh se encogió de hombros y dio por cortada la conversación, tocando otros temas, entre novedades de oriente, algunas festividades y olvidar por completo el tema de los británicos y su carta de auxilio. Caminaron conversando y riendo hasta que un guardia entró precipitado a la sala donde Gilgamesh se dedicaba a retozar y jugar, el hombre se inclinó para reverenciar a su rey, temblando y buscando una manera de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Mi señor, —habló con voz trémula.

Gilgamesh enfureció, odiaba ese comportamiento descarado y que él consideraba ofensivo, exigió una respuesta con la mirada escarlata, el pobre hombre se encogió en su lugar clamando piedad a los dioses, y a Enkidu que tomó el hombro de Gilgamesh para detenerlo en su intención por decapitar al guardia.

—Habla, —exigió el monarca con total autoridad.

—Afuera, hay extranjeros, dicen ser caballeros del rey Uther Pendragon, el señor de Gran Bretaña…

Gilgamesh y Enkidu se miraron con desconcierto, no esperaban que los británicos fueran tan directos, o mejor dicho: desesperados. Llegar así, sin avisar, era una ofensa muy grave para Gilgamesh, y pronto se los haría entender, indicó a Enkido seguirlo, dejando atrás aun en el suelo al guardia que exhalo con alivio.

Llegaron a la sala del trono, donde los guardias impedían la entrada a los extranjeros.

—Déjenlos entrar, —Enkidu ordenó y los hombres atendieron al muchacho tal como lo harían con el rey.

Un total de cuatro personas entraron, Gilgamesh arqueó las cejas, hombres temerarios, pensó, sólo cuatro de ellos se atrevían a irrumpir sin aviso ni invitación, debían tener una buena excusa para amainar su enojo, sin embargo se percató de algo, uno de ellos era bastante más pequeño, cuerpo que le pareció menudo… intrigado se sentó en su trono, el arrogante hombre los miró despectivo, mientras Enkidu hacia los honores de presentarle.

—Su alteza real Gilgamesh, Rey/Sultán de Egipto, Siria, Mesopotamia Yemen y Libia, —hizo una caravana al terminar—, por favor, preséntense.

Un hombre dio un paso al frente, aclaró su garganta y habló con voz clara, profunda, Enkidu y Gilgamesh rápidamente intuyeron que era quien lideraba a los otros tres, era un hidalgo que se erguía orgulloso.

—Sir Lancelot de Camelot, caballero de la mesa redonda del rey Uther Pendragon de Gran Bretaña, conmigo mis compañeros Gallahad, Bedivere… y mi señor Arturo Pendragon, heredero del rey a la corona de nuestro amado país.

Finalizó, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, descubriendo a un hombre de aspecto reacio, la piel curtida seguramente por las batallas, sus ojos reflejaban la experiencia de un hombre dedicado a su rey y a la guerra, Gilgamesh rodó la mirada con un dejo de desprecio, los típicos perros falderos del rey, aquellos tontos idealistas necios.

—Supongo, Sir Lancelot que su visita a nuestro reino debe ser de prioridad, puesto que para venir desde una tierra tan lejana como la suya, no es por simple gusto, —Enkidu prosiguió con diplomacia, sabía que Gilgamesh no lo haría y era capaz de echarlos sin siquiera dejarlos hablar.

—Así es, su reino no respondió a nuestra petición y hemos preferido venir personalmente pare negociar, si no lo necesitáramos habríamos dado el asunto por terminado, —el noble hidalgo alegó con firmeza, de manera suave pero sin ser dócil.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que tengo interés en querer mezclarme con unos mestizos como ustedes? —finalmente el rey se expresó.

Lancelot sintió impotencia, ganas de dar la media vuelta y volver a su tierra, a pesar de ser un rey, Gilgamesh no tenía derecho de tratarlos de esa manera cuando ellos habían llegado humildes, tal vez la idea de su rey para pedir ayuda en medio oriente no era lo mejor, y ya se lo había advertido, pero los Pendragon eran necios, y la clara prueba de ellos fue al sentir un tacto amable en su antebrazo, conocía bien ese agarre firme y claro.

—Estamos dispuestos a pagar el tributo que usted nos pida, siempre y cuando no sea el de someternos a usted…

Una voz clara, delicada como el suave viento primaveral que al mismo tiempo evocaba al rugido sólido de un león, Gilgamesh fue capturado por el dueño, o mejor dicho dueña de tan interesante sonido. Se asomó entonces una pequeña cabeza rubia, Enkidu la miró fijamente perdiendo el suelo con los profundos ojos esmeralda que apuntaban al rey con decisión. Era condenadamente hermosa…

—¿Quién ha dado autoridad a las mujeres para inmiscuirse en asuntos de estado y guerra? —la soberbia de Gilgamesh pudo más que el embelesamiento momentáneo que le provocó la mujer.

—La misma que me lo da mi titulo como heredero de la corona de mi padre Uther, soy Arturia Pendragon.

Sus miradas chocaron, el verde de Arturia con el rojo intenso de Gilgamesh, una disputa inminente por sus títulos, ella se mostró entera, no era abnegada ni permitía que se pasara por encima de ella o sus caballeros, desafió a Gilgamesh con fuego, y él respondió con actos feroces.

—Una mujer heredando un reino, vaya que eso no lo esperaba, realmente tu país debe estar desesperado.

La burla no fue bien recibida por ninguno de los caballeros, se tensaron furiosos, pero nuevamente Arturia se impuso, ella cargaba con la responsabilidad, ella misma había convencido a su padre de viajar hasta Siria para convencer al necio rey, sabía que los rumores hablaban de un ser déspota y arrogante, un nihilista que se burlaba de los sueños y proezas de otros, pero no cedió al miedo o incertidumbre, aceptó el reto embarcándose en un viaje desconocido…

—Mis caballeros no dudan de mi veracidad como su futuro rey, —ella respondió airada.

—Un rey, si que es interesante, —él sonrió de medio lado.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, fugaz y atrevida, algo descabellado que probablemente Enkidu le echaría en cara. Meditó unos momentos.

—Muy bien, Arturia Pendragon, dime entonces ¿qué puede ofrecerme tu pequeña tierra para satisfacerme y convencerme de ayudarlos en su desesperación?

Arturia apretó los puños, las ofensas debían ser aguantadas por encima de su orgullo como caballero y futuro rey, tensó la mandíbula de coraje mientras meditaba en algo… pero nada llegaba a su cabeza, nada que pudiera convencerlo. Estaban en un callejón casi sin salida.

—Tributo, comercio, somos una tierra rica, no como la suya, pero poseemos cosas que ningunas otras… usted lo puede comprobar.

Gilgamesh negó mientras reía con sorna—, no quiero más riquezas de las que ya tengo, tu tierra no es nada comparada a lo que yo poseo, sin embargo…

Hizo una pausa, la miró fijamente y Arturia se sintió inquieta, algo en su vientre se removió cuando las pupilas escarlata la miraron de arriba hacia abajo, casi desnudándola, sintiéndose avergonzada y ofendida. Gilgamesh no hizo reparos en escrutarla con saña, consumiendo hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo en una mirada depredadora y voraz, era fuerte, de carácter y temperamento alebrestado, una mujer que bien podía considerar salvaje, pero no en un sentido ofensivo, todo lo contrario, Arturia hizo lo que ninguna otra, acaparar toda su atención, despertarle algo que no hubiera experimentado desde hace tiempo: un hambre voraz de poseerla, tenerla bajo su dominio, ver su orgullo quebrándose bajo sus manos inclementes, no había gusto más delicioso que el de un rey siendo sometido bajo sus ideales absurdos e inalcanzables.

—Gil… no estas pensando…

Enkiduo se giró a verlo, era demasiado tarde, ya había tomado una decisión.

—Arturia… como sabrás, todo rey necesita herederos, —los caballeros británicos se tensaron, esperaron lo peor, el pecado siendo escupido de los labios de ese rey arrogante—, y yo no he encontrado mujer que sea digna para entregármelos.

Ella trató de hilar sus pensamientos en un escenario diferente, confiada y esperanzada contestó:

—Si lo que busca es una reina, en la corte tenemos jóvenes doncellas nobles y dignas de desposarse con usted… —pobre pequeña tonta.

—Oh, no, no —su risa estridente llenó la sala, el terror abarcó el pequeño cuerpo de Arturia—, creo que te equivocas, no voy a mezclarme con simples mestizas, pequeñas niñas abnegadas y tontas, quiero una verdadera reina, una leona… y creo que la he encontrado, en ti… Arturia Pendragon, mi única condición para dar mi apoyo a tu país es que tú de vuelvas mi esposa.

Cruel… fue la única palabra que viajó estrepitosamente hasta ella, indignada estuvo a punto de contestar, se negaría, volvería a su país y encontraría una manera de resolver el problema sin necesitar de la ayuda del hombre arrogante que la miraba con lasciva, sus caballeros tampoco dieron crédito a las palabras de Gilgamesh. Se iba a negar, preparó su garganta, y colocó la mano en su espada, lista para aceptar cualquier respuesta ante su negativa de aceptar al rey como su esposo. Pero eso solo quedó en su cabeza al recordar a su padre enfermo, en los franceses y los traidores a su reino arrasando con todo su amado pueblo, vio a su país en ruinas bajo las terribles manos de Morgan Le Fay, osciló…

—¿Eso es todo lo que pides? —no agachó la cabeza, jamás lo haría, pero bajó la mano de la empuñadura de su espada. Lancelot, Gallahad y Bedivere la miraron con asombro.

—Por ahora, sí… —Gilgamesh habló en esa ocasión con seriedad, tratando el asunto como algo realmente importante.

—Entonces, —su garganta se sintió seca y amarga—, acepto… acepto ser tu esposa, a cambio de que puedas ayudar a mi país.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Gilgamesh se levantó del trono, dio la media vuelta y se retiró, Enkidu permaneció quieto ante la sorpresa de lo que había pasado, tratando de digerir lo sucedido, temió por su amigo, tal vez había perdido la razón, estaba bajo la influencia de alguna bruja, mago o demonio… o simplemente ese era un capricho más del largo numero de los que tuvo y tenía cada vez que se encontraba aburrido.

—Ordenaré que se les preparen habitaciones, mañana mismo el rey atenderá a su petición para abastecer a Gran Bretaña.

Él también se retiro, dejando a los cuatro británicos a solas. Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, reclamos que ella ignoró, haciendo oídos sordos a toda voz de razón que le pedía olvidarse de la descabellada idea y volver a su tierra, pero Arturia amaba demasiado a su padre y su país como para dejarlos a su abandono.

En su recorrido por los pasillos, Arturia se percató del lujo en el que vivía Gilgamesh, no cabía duda alguna de que era poderoso, sólo había que contar a los guardias que escoltaban el palacio, la servidumbre a su servicio. Mantuvo su pensamiento alejado de la decisión excesiva que había tomado, mirando por las ventanas, memorizando cada rincón para no perderse, entonces algo detuvo su paso, un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra ella. Y la sostuvo para no caer.

—¡Lo siento! —menciono una voz en un idioma que ella apenas lograba comprender, pero con un acento extrañamente familiar.

Prestó atención al cuerpecito, era una pequeña rubia, le recordó a ella cuando niña, los ojitos de un todo azul púrpura le parecieron dulces y amables, se quedó observándola por un rato.

Jeanne se sintió rápidamente intimidada, los ojos de la mujer con la que se había impactado, eran igual de imponentes que los de Gilgamesh, aun que no soberbios y crueles, estos eran nobles, puros, pero no dejaba de sentir impresión por alguien tan solemne. Una criada llegó disculpandose estrepitosamente y reverenciando a Arturia, alejándose con la niña.

—Jeanne, Enkidu te ha dicho que no debes correr así por estos pasillos, —reprendió la criada mientras se alejaban.

Ese había sido un encuentro extraño, sobre todo si tomaba en cuanta que no esperaba encontrar niños en el palacio, por un instante pensó, tal vez era hija de Gilgamesh, después de todo se parecían en el cabello rubio como el sol, pero la idea fue descartada, tenia entendido que el monarca apenas había cumplido dieciocho, y la chiquilla con la que se topó no parecía tener menos de siete, su hermana tal vez… la vida de Gilgamesh y su familia era un total misterio, entonces quizá había acertado y la niña era su hermana pero entonces algo más interrumpía la idea: el nombre, era europeo. Antes de continuar sus conjeturas, llegó a su habitación, salió de sus pensamientos para centrarse en la idea de dormir, para esperar un nuevo día.

La hora de la comida era el momento del día en el que Jeanne pasaba tiempo con Enkidu, su hora favorita, conversaban de todo, incluso a veces de Gilgamesh, como ese día, en que al muchacho se le habían escapado una serie de comentarios en torno a su amigo, la niña reía de vez en cuando, ante las expresiones de resignación de Enkidu, pensó que Gilgamesh podía ser algo divertido.

—Me han dicho que otra vez estuviste corriendo por los pasillos, —Enkidu alzó la mirada para ver a Jeanne.

Trató de desentenderse, pero era una pésima mentirosa, apretó los labios y suspiró, dispuesta a confesar.

—Sí, no era mi intención, es solo que… estaba aburrida, —argumentó tratando de apaciguar el regaño que jamás llegaba, Enkidu le quería demasiado como para propinarle un castigo severo o reprenderla de manera violenta como solía ver eran castigados otros niños por sus padres.

—Chocaste con la señorita Arturia, —espetó y ella asintió—, comprendo, promete que no volverás a hacerlo, dentro de poco Gil va a casarse con ella.

Jeanne levantó la mirada, fue extraño escuchar eso, esa señorita tan bella, tan… impresionante. Apretó los dedos en la tela de su vestido desconociendo la razón, de un modo u otro, Jeanne sabía en sus adentros que no volvería a comer con Gilgamesh, le gustaba contarle su día aun que él se quedara callado, le llamaba la atención su mirada rubí que a veces era tan lejana, el rey se había vuelto parte de su cotidianeidad.

Los días transcurrieron. Gilgamesh se sentaba a la mesa con Arturia y sus caballeros, ellos conversaban y ella reía, le pareció un gesto agradable, Arturia Pendragon le gustaba, y eso no lo iba a negar, pero aun debía ponerla a prueba para saber que valía la pena el pago por ella, pero eso sería después, cuando se casaran. Estaba sentada a su costado derecho, y eso lo incomodó, ese lugar era normalmente ocupado por Enkidu o por su mascota, era una de esas veces en las que él ni ella estaban a su lado, generándole incomodidad que disfrazó perfectamente para no delatarse, aun que Arturia se percató de ello.

—Entonces dime Arturia, —llamó la atención de los comensales—, ¿cuál es tu edad?

Arturia suspiró, meditando por un instante.

—Dieciséis, los cumpliré el mes que entra.

Gilgamesh se admiro por la respuesta, era una mujer bastante decidida y reacia para la tierna edad que tenía, nuevamente se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba su copa de vino para beber, la charla entre Arturia y los caballeros continuó como si nada.

Cuando la comida finalizó, cada quién se dirigió a sus actividades, Arturia en su habitación buscó papel y pluma… debía escribir. Tensó los dedos, su respiración se entrecortó, el alma le pesaba… ¿cómo reaccionaria Diarmuid ante su matrimonio? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Diarmuid, le había costado trabajo admitirlo, se había enamorado de su compañero de armas, el muchacho protector que era fiel a ella y sus ideales, al comienzo eran como hermanos, inseparables y confiando uno en el otro, sin embargo, ahora, con todo lo ocurrido… Arturia redacto con sabor amargo la carta que debía ser entregada en manos del muchacho, un dolor inexplicable abarcó su pecho, como si trataran de arrancarle el corazón, su reino estaba primero antes que el amor.

Se había marchado sin que él lo supiera, y ahora, cuando él tomara esa carta, probablemente ella ya estaría desposada con Gilgamesh. Que dios la amparara, que dios la perdonara… porque probablemente Diarmuid no lo haría, pero si ese era el precio a pagar por la seguridad de Gran bretaña, entonces lo aceptaría, su camino debía ser en soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mucho tiempo sin vernos.** El trabajo me ha dejado más que exprimida como para poder publicar, agregando que mi portatil no ha estado del todo dispuesta, nos da como resultado mi ausencia, pero como toda gripe necia y fastidiosa, aquí estoy de regreso. Espero que si aún existe alguien que lea esta historia xD se alegre un poco de ver el nuevo capitulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FSN no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Ascient UA, Ligero OOC.

 _Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, recuerda que si te ha gustado, no dudes en dejarme un lindo comentario, ¡Son gratis y no necesitas cuenta en FF!_

Abaddon Dewitt

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

 _Pero llevare el corazón en la mano para que lo piquen los cuervos._

 _Otelo Acto I_

Despertó otra vez, era la sexta noche consecutiva con el mismo sueño, habían pasado ocho años desde que fuera recogida de una devastada Francia, y llevada a un reino místico en lejanas tierras que parecían ser un mundo totalmente opuesto al que había conocido. Ahí, pareciera que todo el año era verano, el sol coronaba los colosos de piedra caliza que se levantaban imponentes, bellos jardines que colgaban desde las enormes terrazas, oro laminado que cubría puertas y ventanales levantándose hasta los ostentosos techos de su nuevo hogar. Se tumbó de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, se restregó el rostro amodorrado y bufó, dejando que su cabello flotara un par de segundos antes de volver a caerle sobre la frente, ríos de hermosas hebras doradas se desparramaban por la almohada y colchón.

Aun era de madrugada, pero el clima era fresco. Se giró suavemente para ver la pequeña mesa al costado de su cama, una cajita de roble y plata que al abrirse detonaba una música dulce, un regalo especial, un regalo de la persona que más apreciaba: Enkidu.

Estiró el brazo para tomarla, sus delgados dedos la recorrieron nuevamente, memorizando cada tallado, cada figura meticulosamente grabada en la madera y el metal, leones y unicornios, lirios y rosas, cerró los ojos mientras la abría para dejarse llevar por la suave tonada, una canción de cuna para sus pesadillas, para el congojo del corazón que aun le pesaba. Se quedó dormida y las pesadillas se fueron.

La luz oblicua de la fresca mañana le golpeó el rostro, gruño molesta cuando sintió las manos de alguien colocarse sobre sus sabanas y jalándolas para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Entre abrió los parpados y fijó la mirada en una de las doncellas que le atendían, la sonrisa inocente le calmó el temperamento.

—Buenos días señorita Jeanne, —la moza sonrió.

—Buenos días, —bostezó levantándose y estirando brazos espalda y cuello como un felino, todo su cabello estaba desordenado, enredado y desparramado en su cuerpo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las criadas pelearan por atenderla, claro, Jeanne poseía una larga y sedosa cabellera rubia que era la envidia del palacio, solo ella, el rey y su reina poseían un tono tan dorado de cabello, verlos juntos era como una familia real, aun que Jeanne sabía perfectamente que eso distaba demasiado de ser verdad. Se aseó, se cambió la ropa y trenzo su cabellera, estaba lista para dar inicio a un nuevo día.

Anduvo por los pasillos del palacio, pocas veces era las que se topaba con «Ella», y ese día era una de esas…, admiraba su noble porte de señora, reina estoica que despedía un aura inalcanzable y única, figura casi divina, los ojos verdes eran punzantes, heladas dagas que desollaban a cualquiera y que al mismo tiempo sanaban la herida con gentileza.

Su nombre: Arturia Pendragon, cuando Jeanne se había enterado, recordaba haber sentido una mezcla de rabia e impotencia, Pendragon era la hija del rey Uther, aquel tirano rey que demandara la guerra contra su tierra y que avasallara con todo a su paso. Sin embargo, la historia de ella era diferente, pobre doncella extranjera, vendida al mejor postor a cambio de la seguridad de su país, en palabras de Enkidu, Arturia era más reina de Uruk que heredera de Gran Bretaña..

—Buenos días alteza, —musitó cuando la reina paso a su costado.

—Buen día, —respondió con tono neutral y amable, pasando de largo a ella.

Ver a Arturia era como observar un alma en pena, entre esos pasillos vacíos, se preguntaba la razón de aquel pesar en la mirada esmeralda, poco era lo que sabía, pero según la información recabada su relación con el rey, distaba demasiado de ser una relación de amor. Ambos se habían casado por intereses políticos y el capricho del monarca por poseer una esposa con el temperamento de Pendragon, una leona indómita, una mujer inalcanzable para los simples plebeyos, sencillamente una reina. «La reina de los caballeros», un mote que llevara con ella desde que la mesa redonda de su padre se dedicara con esmero a protegerla y obedecer como si fuera el mismo Uther quien demandara.

—Y yo he dicho que no —El resonar de una voz ronca y déspota le hizo temblar el cuerpo—, no moveré uno solo de mis hombres.

—Gilgamesh, es el padre de tu esposa.

—Puede ser la misma Ninsun y aun así no moveré al ejército.

El rey Gilgamesh. Un hombre arrogante, rey tirano que gobernaba un imperio con implacable orden, Jeanne sabía que debía retirarse inmediatamente de aquel lugar, cruzarse con Gilgamesh cuando estaba enojado, era un error que se pagaba caro, recordó cuando una moza chocó contra él, el severo castigo impuesto había llevado a que tanto Arturia la reina y él, terminaran casi destrozando el palacio. Las peleas de ambos monarcas siempre terminaban de manera violenta.

Deambulo por un largo rato en el palacio, suerte que Gilgamesh no se encontraba cerca, de lo contrarío, probablemente habría terminado escondida en la biblioteca o la cocina. Distraída en su pensamiento, se topó con Enkidu.

—Te has levantado tarde, —él sonrió y ella asintió.

—Sabes que tengo el sueño pesado, —rió por lo bajo, Enkidu suspiró y le empujo ligeramente con la palma en la espalda.

—Anda, vamos por algo a la cocina, supongo que aun no has probado bocado.

Disfrutaron de un ameno desayuno, los días dentro del palacio eran aburridos, sobre todo como en momentos como ese en el que pocas cosas interesantes pasaban. Si había algo que a Jeanne le gustaba, eso era el recorrer las dunas del vasto desierto a caballo, pero con la actual situación de la ciudad, estaba imposibilitada. Había escuchado, que incluso se había impuesto un toque de queda.

Cuando estaba por articular una oración, un soldado entró a la cocina, con una orden del rey:

—Joven Enkidu, el rey solicita su presencia en la sala del consejo, lleve a la señorita Jeanne con usted.

Enkidu se quedó en silencio, ligeramente sorprendido por la orden de Gilgamesh. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Se intrigó aun más al escuchar que solicitaba la presencia de la muchacha.

Llegaron hasta la sala, fueron recibidos por varios de los concejales, entre ellos un hombre que le provocaba un escalofrío a Jeanne. Joven, alto de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, parecía como si esa mirada pudiera penetrar su alma, taladrándole la conciencia. Jeanne tragó duro. Kotomine Kirei, era el consejero más cercano de Gilgamesh, un hombre que practicaba la religión católica y que ante los ojos del pueblo era como un santo, pero ella nunca había logrado confiar en él, por más que lo intentó, aun cuando creía en el mismo dios al que ella le ofrecía sus oraciones.

—Supongo que somos todos, solo falta Gilgamesh.

Jeanne se aferró a la tunica de Enkidu por instinto, mientras caminaban hasta una de las sillas dispuestas para ambos. Hubo un silencio largo, hasta que las puertas se abrieron poco después. Gilgamesh entró con un rostro sereno y aburrido, algo típico en él. Tomó el lugar de la cabecera y con un gesto desganado de la mano indico que se diera inicio a la reunión. Jeanne no se sorprendió al escuchar que se trataba de guerra, como siempre, pero la intriga de saber la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, le carcomía el espíritu.

—Jeanne, —Kirei la llamó, todos dirigieron sus miradas a ella.

Se sintió tan pequeña, la inquisidora mirada del consejo sobre su persona, incluso el rey se había tomado la molestia de dirigirse unos cuantos segundos a ella.

—Soy yo, —articuló en un decadente hilo de voz.

—Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti, —la serenidad en las palabras de Kotomine no ayudaba—, sabemos que eres extranjera, y que Enkidu, la mano derecha de Gilgamesh, te ha traído casi desde que eres una niña ¿Me equivoco?

Jeanne negó, miró a Enkidu y recuperó la postura, enfrentó al sacerdote, este arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, entonces prosiguió.

—Jeanne, el consejo ha hablado sobre tu situación, en lo que tu puedes ayudar a este reino que te ha dado un hogar.

Se sintió contrariada, las palabras de Kotomine le avasallaron el cuerpo, provocando que se tambaleara suavemente, la incertidumbre se hizo en su pensamiento y Jeanne no dijo nada más en medio de la ofuscación, deteniéndose solo a escuchar.

—El rey Felipe nos amenaza con tomar tierra santa, —los concejales inmediatamente respondieron entre susurros y alarma, sus expresiones fueron de sorpresa y a su vez miedo—, sin embargo, les hemos ofrecido una tregua, el Papa ha mandado una misiva a al rey británico Uther, todo esto con la finalidad de que se una en su campaña por iniciar una tercera cruzada.

Las voces se volvieron más estrepitosas, sin embargo duró poco, Gilgamesh se movió de su asiento, se levantó y el silencio reino entre los ancianos, su mirada carmesí destilo una prepotencia avasalladora, y a su vez, la rabia que destilaba era semejante a los ojos de un demonio.

—Ningún sucio mestizo tomará lo que me pertenece, ayudé a Uther a echar a los franceses, y ¿Así es como osara pagarme? ¿Con traición?, —nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Kotomine permaneció impasible ante la iracunda reacción del joven rey.

—Debo recordarte Gilgamesh, que tomaste a su hija casi por la fuerza, su heredera, pactar con los Franceses no será algo casual, recuperar a su heredera es una oferta tentadora—. Las palabras del sacerdote parecieron avivar más la chispa.

Gilgamesh golpeó la mesa con furia, y Kotomine por un momento pareció complacido ante la actitud del rey, Enkidu frunció el ceño, con evidente molestia.

—Pendragon no se arriesgaría a tanto, —habló finalmente el muchacho—, sabe que ir contra el imperio sería desatar una masacre sin sentido, por más que el botín sea jugoso. La ambición de recuperar tierra santa solo es un disfraz ridículo, el verdadero objetivo es atiborrarse de los tesoros de Gilgamesh.

La mayoría de los ancianos dieron razón a las palabras coherentes de Enkidu, aun que Kirei se vio tranquilo, algo lo incomodó, y era el simple hecho de que él, entre todos, era el único capaz de calmar las fieras internas de un Gilgamesh soberbio.

—Entonces ¿En qué es en lo que puedo ser de ayuda? —Jeanne irrumpió con suavidad.

—Felipe tiene un hijo, el príncipe Sieg, —esta vez fue el turno de Kotomine para hablar—…, si pudiéramos hacerte pasar como hermana de Gilgamesh, entonces el que te tome como esposa, sería una manera de calmar las aguas entre los reinos, —la sangre de Jeanne se helo—, Jeanne ¿No te gustaría volver a Francia?

La oferte fue más bien una severa bofetada que la descoloco, sintió las piernas ceder y cayó sobre su silla mientras Enkidu la sostenía de los hombros, Kotomine suspiró y Gilgamesh arrugó el entrecejo.

—Deberías sentirte afortunada, —Gilgamesh se dirigió a ella.

—Es una locura, —susurró Enkidu.

—Es una solución práctica a un problema adverso, —la respuesta de Kirei se sintió igual a una puñalada por la espalda.

—Los franceses jamás querrán negociar con «herejes»

—Los franceses harán lo que yo les demande, soy el rey y mi palabra será absoluta, aquí o a donde quiera que mis ojos fijen su objetivo, —Gilgamesh recorrió rápidamente a todos los presentes que no se atrevieron a emitir sonido o queja alguna—, aceptarán a la mestiza como tributo, o los aplastaré sin piedad alguna.

No hubo más discusión, Jeanne sintió la condena sobre su espalda. —Y tú, plebeya, no te atrevas a sentirte mal, suficiente humillación es el que te hagan pasar como mi hermana, cumple con tu deber, paga tu deuda a tu rey.

Gilgamesh salió de la habitación, seguido por los concejales, al final solo Kotomine Jeanne y Enkidu se quedaron, la tensión no disminuyo.

—Acepta la oferta de Gilgamesh, recuerda, volverás a Francia como una princesa y en un futuro no muy lejano, te harás una reina, cualquier doncella se sentiría afortunada de tal dicha, el señor te ha enviado este regalo, acéptalo.

Les dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta, una sonrisa siniestra y orgullosa se dibujo en los labios de sacerdote.

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella reunión, el tiempo cada vez era más corto, se encontraba en territorio francés, no recordaba cómo era su patria, la voz de su pueblo, apenas unas cuantas palabras en un errático acento que apenas lograba distinguir. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Babilonia que prácticamente ya no se reconocía, Jeanne ya no era francesa pero tampoco era babilona, respiró hondo mientras se miraba al espejo. Nunca había cargado con ella tanto oro como aquella mañana, un Kaftan de suave púrpura hecho a base de fina tela de seda y lino, con bordados en hilo de oro, alhajas macizas y piedras preciosas colgaban de su cuello y orejas que comenzaban a pesarle, los anillos apenas le permitían mover los dedos, y ni qué decir sobre la incomodidad en su cabeza, un ostentoso turbante y sobre él un hiyab que le cubría la mitad del rostro dejando únicamente al descubierto sus ojos.

Enkidu entró a su tienda, y luego escuchó el sonido de caballos acercándose, había estado tan ensimismada en su persona frente al espejo que había olvidado casi todo en su entorno, cuando volvió en si él la miraba casi embelesado…

—Si no te conociera, en verdad creería que eres sangre de Gilgamesh…

Las mejillas de Jeanne se azoraron, las palabras de Enkidu le daban valor para aquel momento crucial, estaba por contestarle cuando el invocado apareció en el umbral de las cortinas, imponía con la reluciente armadura dorada y aquel peinado hacia arriba que le daba una mayor agudeza a su rostro ya de por si intimidante, los pendientes de oro macizo tintinaron, Jeanne lo miró fijamente.

—Esos sucios franceses están aquí, vamos.

Ordenó de manera déspota, sin embargo, cuando el escarlata se encontró con el púrpura, hubo algo, fue como si por un instante apenas perceptible, sus almas se encontraran, miraron más allá de lo que pudieron mirar, y entablaron una conversación silente. La conocía prácticamente desde que era una niña, frágil, pero con un espíritu indómito que muy a su pesar, admitía que le agradaba.

—¿El rey ha venido? —Jeanne susurró de manera suave.

—Si, con su bastardo, —contestó Gilgamesh de mala gana mientras caminaban.

Un susurro lejano, una alegoría a la paz. Los hombres abrieron paso en dirección a la tienda del rey francés, las cortinas se abrieron dando la bienvenida a un mundo diferente al que Jeanne había conocido, todo era nuevo para ella y al mismo tiempo era como si lo conociera desde siempre, quizás la sangre la llamaba. Se adentraron a la carpa.

— _Bienvenue_ , —saludó el rey de Francia.

Un hombre de mediana edad, alto de cabello blanco, una barba tupida y piel blanca curtida por los años, sus ojos eran grises, mordaces. Su vista inmediatamente se fijó en la pequeña figura de Jeanne, sonrió a medias y con un ademán invitó a Gilgamesh sentarse a su lado, el rubio, casi obligado, accedió a la invitación mientras Jeanne y Enkidu tomaban asiento junto a él.

—Así que, Gilgamesh… esa hermosa doncella es tu hermana, —interrogó el franco y Gilgamesh asintió con dificultad, aun le pesaba tener que sostener aquella farsa indigna—. Bueno, me parece que su vestimenta no me permite admirar el rostro que se esconde, más te vale que sea hermosa, —bromeó.

—Te aseguro que no encontraras mejor candidata a esposa para tu vástago que Jeanne, —apretó los puños, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel insensato rey a contrariar su palabra? Quizás Jeanne no era su hermana, pero aun en esa mentira, no permitiría que se le insultara de esa manera—. Él es quien debería sentirse orgulloso de que yo le de tan precioso regalo.

Ambos monarcas se miraron con recelo. La carpa se volvió a abrir y una suave ventisca los hizo dirigirse a la entrada, una sombra alta se adentró.

—Padre, —era una voz masculina, juvenil.

Un joven de mediana estatura, al igual que Jeanne apenas estaba entrado en la adolescencia, menudo pero macizo, su cabello era de un gris acero que contrastaba bien con los ojos rojizos, un rojo menos intenso y más opaco que el de Gilgamesh, por un instante Jeanne se preguntó si todos los destinados a ser monarcas poseían esa mirada.

—Me alegra que llegaras Sieg, nuestros invitados te han estado esperando, —apuntó el monarca francés.

Abrazó a su padre, hasta que su olfato percibió un aroma dulce. Volteó a mirarla, la graciosa figura de telas púrpuras que solo asomaba un par de ojos amatista que ganaban fuerza y brío con el delineador negro que los enmarcaba. Sieg se quedó en un mutismo que sorprendió a su padre. No importaba que más había debajo de esa tela, solo la mirada de ella había sido suficiente para dejarlo descolocado. Reacciono poco después, miró a Gilgamesh, su imponencia lo intimido un poco, mientras que la gentileza de Enkidu lo calmó.

—Pues bien, a lo que hemos venido, rey Gilgamesh, —el rey francés apuntó con la mirada a Jeanne.

Hubo rabia en su estomago, Gilgamesh podía mandarlo todo al diablo, negarse e irse de aquel lugar que lo ofendía, no por Jeanne, era por él, su honor y dignidad se veían comprometidos al acceder de esa manera ante un extranjero, pero antes de espetar algo, Jeanne se levantó, con cuidado tomó uno de los extremos del hiyab y lo retiró de su rostro, dejándolo al descubierto.

—No cabe duda, la familia real de Uruk no me deja de sorprender.

Jeanne miró a Sieg, y él apuntó a ella con una mezcla de temor y emoción que le revolvía el estomago, sonrieron tímidamente uno al otro. Quizá no era tan malo estar ahí, tal vez en el medio de toda esa encrucijada de poder y destrucción aún existía un atisbo de compasión perpetua en la mirada de Sieg, Jeanne se sintió segura.

—No me agrada ese mestizo.

Tras la reunión, Gilgamesh se encontraba comiendo con Jeanne y Enkidu, ambos permanecían en silencio escuchando las quejas del joven rey, todo en base a su siempre inflexible juicio, a veces era como un pequeño niño que se negaba a seguir las ordenes, otras, era realmente un monstruo, pero aquella en especial era ese crío. Jeanne sonreía de vez en cuando ante los comentarios ácidos del rey de Uruk, Enkidu reía de manera más descarada mientras Gilgamesh gruñía y bebía, el clima francés no era para nada grato, la humedad y el frío solo ayudaban a que el humor del rey fuera más decadente y pesado.

—¿Y a ti Jeanne? —Enkidu preguntó y Jeanne respingó.

—¿A mi? —titubeó mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de su regazo.

—Si, después de todo, eres tú quién se va a comprometer, más no Gilgamesh, —rió nuevamente, Gilgamesh apretó su copa y le fulminó de manera vana.

—Así se case con Jeanne, sigue ofendiéndome, a mi y a mi reino, y no es algo que deba tolerar, si quiero podemos regresar ahora mismo a Uruk y prepararnos para la guerra, —amenazó de forma determinante, Gilgamesh era así de violento cuando bebía de más.

—Me parece que Sieg es una persona agradable, —susurró, los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro.

—¿La dejaras aquí? ¿En Francia? —Enkidu se expreso y Gilgamesh negó.

—La boda se llevará a cabo hasta el verano del próximo año, mientras se prepara la tregua entre nuestros territorios y el vástago del rey regrese de su campaña en la frontera. Volveremos a Uruk, y eso incluye a Jeanne, según nuestras tradiciones.

La conversación terminó, todos se dirigieron a dormir, una semana más y Jeanne volvería a Uruk a la espera de un largo año antes de ser desposada con Sieg.

 _Días que se envuelven en sonrisas, en mirada discretas que develan algo más que inocencia. Suaves roces entre manos, palabras que escapan en un hilo de voz, están destinados a servir a una nación pero parece que no importa, Jeanne es la primavera, una flor en botón que apenas descubre el mundo, y Sieg teme a ella, a la incertidumbre de su mirada. Duda de que ella pudiera ser la hermana de alguien tan tirano, tan perverso, pero tal vez, ella es la representación pura de Uruk, la joya en una corona de macizo oro. Es como el sol, si la miras por mucho tiempo, podrías no volver a verle nunca._

—Volveré a Uruk con mi hermano y Enkidu, —Jeanne permanecía tímida, a veces la mirada de Sieg era como si viera qué había detrás del hiyab que le cubría la cabeza.

—Si, lo sé, volverás al verano para la boda igual que yo.

Sonrieron, sus dedos se rozaron, eran tibios, suaves, Sieg suspiró cuando el tacto tímido de Jeanne lo envolvió. El amanecer se asomó en el horizonte.

—¿Me escribirás? —una pregunta inocente que a Sieg le estremeció el cuerpo.

—Siempre que pueda, lo prometo.

Las despedidas nunca habían sido de un sabor agradable para Jeanne, no pudo despedirse de sus padres, ni de Gilles, tampoco lo hizo de su patria, ahora el tener que hacerlo de Sieg, era un terreno que desconocía.

 _Mí querida Jeanne:_

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, las campañas de territorio han sido duras, sin embargo confío en el buen juicio de mi padre para mantener la paz entre las comunidades, el rumor sobre nuestro próximo enlace ha conmocionado al país entero. A pesar de eso, aquello no es lo que pueda preocuparme realmente; más bien es el saber cómo estás tú, prometiste escribirme y aun estoy a la espera de tu primera misiva. Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu reino? ¿A tu hermano ya se le ha menguado el carácter? Quisiera que nuestras familias pudieran llevar una convivencia amena, ahora que serás mi esposa._

 _Me gustaría escribirte más líneas, pero me es imposible ahora, realmente tengo esperanza de saber de ti en poco tiempo._

 _Con cariño: Sieg._

Dobló la hoja de papel y suspiró, sus tersos dedos acariciaron la hoja corrugada con cuidado, sonrió un poco y guardó la carta en una pequeña caja de madera, Jeanne tomó una hoja limpia, pluma y tinta. Se dispuso a escribir.

—Señorita Jeanne, —una moza entró a su habitación, Jeanne se giro con suavidad y preguntó con un gesto—, el rey la solicita… en sus habitaciones.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, la muchacha asintió, dejando atrás una carta a medio escribir.

Se posó frente a la puerta que conectaba a las habitaciones del rey, nunca había estado ahí, estaba prohibido, pero ahora, sin nada más, Gilgamesh la mandaba a llamar como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Antes de llamar, las puertas ya estaban abiertas, un interior intimidante, columnas altas muebles finos de cedro y mármol, jarrones de cerámica fina, jarras de oro macizo, la habitación de un rey, una a la que ella no podría aspirar nunca, claro hasta su matrimonio son Sieg.

—Señor… —masculló.

—Adelante, —al fondo, la voz de Gilgamesh la invitó a adentrarse más.

Se encontraba en el balcón, sentado frente a una pequeña mesa llena de libros y pergaminos, junto a él, un león retozando. Jeanne se preguntó como es que la reina Arturia podía estar tan cerca del imponente felino que en apariencia parecía tan indefenso, caminó tímidamente, Gilgamesh le señaló la silla frente a él y Jeanne tomo asiento procurando estar alejada en considerable medida del león.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó con voz suave pero entendible.

—Me han informado que has recibido una carta de Sieg, —arqueó una ceja mientras miraba fijamente a Jeanne.

Ella tragó duro, esperaba casi cualquier cosa, un regaño, una explicación.

—Si, —asintió—, pero no es nada que pueda preocuparle a usted o al reino, —espetó y Gilgamesh sonrió sardónico.

—Jeanne, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, ahora tiene también que ver conmigo, lo que hagas y dejes de hacer, absolutamente todo.

La declaración de Gilgamesh le cayó pesado en el estomago, ella suspiró profundo, Enkido le había enseñado que para tratar con alguien como Gilgamesh, se debía actuar de manera tranquila, hacer una pausa en su temperamento y acceder de manera sutil a las peticiones del rey, sin ser sumisa, pero tampoco altanera, algo que de igual manera hubiera aprendido de la reina Arturia.

—En ese caso permítame enviar a una moza por la carta, para mostrársela, —ella no temía a que él diera lectura a la carta, sin embargo se sentía ofendida al saber que indagaría en algo que se suponía debía ser intimo.

Gilgamesh alzó la mirada en su dirección, apenas se había percatado de la manera en que actuaba, noble y franca, dando una sonrisa apenas perceptible, el rey se levantó de su lugar.

—Te he visto crecer todos estos años, —dijo calmadamente.

La muchacha se exalto al escuchar la declaración, era verdad, había vivido prácticamente toda su niñez en ese palacio, rodeada de lujos, finas telas e importantes decretos, Enkidu era su mentor, un padre al que le debía todo, y Gilgamesh… él era el rey, lo respetaba pero nunca habían profundizado una relación. Desde su perspectiva ella no había notado que él la observara.

—Eres la clase de mujer de la que espero deje en alto el nombre de esta tierra, —prosiguió—, para ti debe ser un honor ser llamada mi hermana, mi sangre.

A pesar del despotismo, Jeanne sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho, después de todo, si lo analizaba a conciencia, él era quién tenía la última palabra, bien hubiera podido echarla de su reino, aun ante la negativa de Enkidu, Gilgamesh de algún modo particularmente raro, la había acogido bajo su ala, dándole educación, vestido y lujos que ningún otro plebeyo aspiraba a obtener de alguien tan cerrado y arrogante como él.

—Y estoy agradecida por eso, —su respuesta fue bien recibida por el rey.

No era molesto, pero sí extraño dirigirle la mirada, Jeanne poseía un parecido con su mujer, pero había marcadas características entre ambas que las diferenciaban, para comenzar: el hecho de que Arturia, fuera temperamental, terca y prejuiciosa, se dedicaba a juzgar sin contemplaciones, mientras que Jeanne era prudente y mansa, algo que seguramente aprendió de Enkidu, Jeanne podía leer a las personas de manera eficaz pero se encargaba de conocerlas a fondo, saber el terreno que tocaba antes de aventurarse, Arturia era un vendaval de emociones que avasallaba con todo a su paso, dejándolo bajo sus pies, noble y estoica reina que imponía su voluntad, nadie la cuestionaba, nadie se atrevía a mirarla más allá de la figura férrea que representaba aun fuera de su nación. La muchacha frente a él evocaba cierto agrado similar al que sentía por Enkidu. Sacudió esos pensamientos en su cabeza cuando divisó una menuda figura en el umbral de la puerta, su reina había llegado a sus habitaciones.

—Arturia, —Gilgamesh pronunció el nombre y Jeanne se levanto de inmediato de su lugar con sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, —contestó la reina en su usual tono parco y preclaro.

Arturia apretó suavemente el ceño ante la presencia de Jeanne, no cuestiono, no dijo absolutamente nada, se dedico a pasar de largo y sentarse en la mesa que anterior mente había sido ocupada por el rey y la muchacha.

—Debo retirarme entonces, —Jeanne le dedico una caravana a la reina, luego miró a Gilgamesh y de igual forma lo reverenció.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos, —articuló él en respuesta, sin despedirse ni prestar atención a su reverencia.

A su salida, Jeanne no escuchó sonido alguno, respiró aliviada de no estar en el medio de esos dos leones y caminó parsimoniosa a su habitación.

Arturia dirigió la mirada al rey, cuestionó con dureza a lo que él respondió con una media sonrisa cínica, tan característica, tan enferma que le revolvía el estomago, ella no lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía llamarlo amor, su relación era en base a su respeto como monarcas, pero ella no permitiría que él pasara por sobre su autoridad, una de las razones por las que el harem del rey había sido disuelto, su honor y honra no serían manchadas por ese hombre egoísta y déspota. Sin embargo, ver a Jeanne ahí, mirándolo con docilidad, y a él enterrándole la mirada, no le había provocado un buen augurio, ella conocía perfectamente al rey, sabía que ante la mirada inocente y pulcra de una muchacha como Jeanne, él era capaz de cualquier cosa, ella era el ejemplo claro. No estaba celosa, pero reiteraba su poder como reina.

—¿Para qué la has citado en nuestras habitaciones? —al fin preguntó, Gilgamesh respiro profundo.

—Acaso es que ¿mi reina está celosa? —jugó con la incertidumbre de Arturia.

Se deleitó con la mirada furibunda de Pendragón, en cualquier momento podría saltarle como una fiera, pero no lo hizo, le gustaban esos principios morales que poseía, era divertido verla enojar y que mantuviera en lo posible su templanza.

—No juegues conmigo Gilgamesh, —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Mis asuntos con la protegida de Enkidu no convergen a nuestra relación marital, —finalmente él se cansó, respondió con franqueza que ella aceptó.

Se conocían tan bien que perciban las mentiras uno del otro, era extraña su relación, si eso hubiera pasado un par de años atrás, Arturia probablemente hubiera entrado en cólera, lo habría decapitado, pero en ese punto, comprendió que para mantener a Gilgamesh bajo un perfil calmo, era mejor hablar con la cabeza fría, aun que la sangre le hirviera.

—Hacerla pasar por tu hermana te impide poder poseerla, —comentó con tono agrio.

No se iría a la cama sin antes hacerlo rabiar, de cierta manera ella se sintió perversa, pero Gilgamesh ya se había adentrado tanto en sus yagas, que en ese momento darse el gusto de vez en cuando de verle enojar, era un placer culposo.

—Mide tus palabras mi leona, —amenazó con la voz más ronca que de costumbre—, más bien deberías preocuparte, años de matrimonio en los que no ha habido vida en tu vientre.

El cuerpo de Arturia se tensó, las palabras de Gilgamesh tocaron un nervio sensible. No espetó nada, lo ignoró y concibió que fuera mejor dormir, se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a cambiarse la ropa, Gilgamesh se quedó en el balcón, miró la ciudad, una vez más pensó en todo lo que estaba por pasar, en Jeanne, en Enkidu, en Arturia y el heredero que no llegaba ¿Qué pasaría con su reino?


	3. Chapter 3

So... y aquí está el capitulo tres de este fic, esperando que les agrade.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FSN no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Nasu y Type Moon

 **Advertencia:** Asient UA, ligero ooc.

 **Raiting:** T

Sabes que eres Bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la historia, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejarme un review, eso me ayudaría mucho, no necesitas cuenta en FF para dejar tu comentario.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

 _Cuando sueñas, a veces recuerdas. Cuando despiertas, siempre olvidas_

 ** _The Sandman - Vidas breves._**

Recordaba vagamente la última vez que la vio, a lomo de su caballo blanco, con el gesto noble que la caracterizaba, mientras él moría por dentro. Ese día se había vuelto un estigma, prueba indeleble de que era como cualquier otro hombre con emociones incontrolables, rabia, dolor, pena, una mezcla que lo mutó en algo que no reconocía en el reflejo del agua. Ocho largos años desde la mayor de sus desgracias.

Se levantó a la primer hora de la mañana, como acostumbraba desde que tenía uso de razón, le gustaba ver el sol salir de entre las montañas. Se había mudado a Camelot varios años atrás, apenas entraba en la adolescencia cuando fue llevado ante el rey Uther. Para entonces se preguntaba ¿Por qué un rey se tomaría el tiempo para ver a un simple bandido?, Diarmuid solo era el miembro más joven de una banda de guerreros independientes, -y el más talentoso-, lo que había provocado la curiosidad e interés del rey, después de todo, necesitaba fortificar un reino, sentirse enteramente libres del pasado decadente a manos de un imperio que se desmoronó en cenizas. Eran nuevos tiempos y estos requerían de nuevas figuras.

Su impresión sobre el rey dragón no fue otra que la de un hombre mayor, que aun mantenía el deseo de acunar en sus manos una nación digna. Un ideal honorable que merecía ser reconocido. Tal vez esa fue la causa por la que abandonó a los suyos, joven aventurero, demostrar sus habilidades a lado de un rey utópico era algo que tentaba al espíritu envalentonado de cualquier muchacho ansioso por dejar su nombre grabado en los cantos heroicos. Y la segunda de sus razones, la más fuerte, venia acompañada ante la espectacular vista de un par de ojos verdes, aquellos que reconocería en cualquier rincón del mundo. Eran férreos, adoctrinados para mostrar una fuerza avasallante, pero no menos femeninos e intrigantes. Cuando la conoció apenas era una cría, aprendiz de Merlín, un mago anciano que servía fielmente al rey Uther, algo torpe, pero altanera y orgullosa. Su nombre era Arturia.

Los observaba desde la lejanía, contemplando sus entrenamientos, Diarmuid la ignoraba, consciente de que la chiquilla no era más que eso, una niña con pretensiones de querer ser un hombre, algo que lo cansaba y a su vez provocaba la curiosidad del lancero. Algunas veces peleaban, debía reconocer, que la muchacha poseía un puño firme y fuerte, lo aprendió cuando los –en apariencia- frágiles nudillos de Arturia le dejaron un hematoma en la mejilla. Desde entonces, habían entablado una relación curiosa entre protección y peleas, siendo solo niños nada más podía esperarse de ellos. El paso del tiempo fue formando los carácter de ambos, él un hombre dispuesto a morir por sus ideales, incuestionable en su nobleza, y ella, una mujer fuerte que enfrentaría cualquier adversidad por defender la causa de su existencia. Las similitudes entre ambos habían generado un vínculo casi irrompible.

Con los años, ambos terminarían por descubrir la razón para la que nacieron. Siempre lo supo, Arturia era algo más que la aprendiz de un mago, su porte y determinación pertenecían a la sangre real de una familia que en la ausencia de un heredero varón, retomaron a la hija olvidada, la pequeña altanera de ojos esmeralda que se enfrentaba a una realidad que le costaba digerir.

— _¿Crees que soy digna de esto?..._

Las respuestas de Diarmuid siempre habían sido alentadoras, encaminándola a seguir su corazón, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Arturia estaba acorralada entre su deber como heredera legítima y su deseo de ser una simple muchacha normal.

— _Siempre has hecho lo correcto, esta vez decidas lo que decidas así será._

Aceptar la noble Excalibur significaba dejar todo atrás, Arturia empuño la espada de su padre. Para ella, Uther era un hombre desconocido, su rey, el que ahora la reconocía como su hija, _toda una vida criada como un hombre, y ahora le falta el coraje de uno._ Las palabras mordaces de algunos no se hicieron esperar, y el primero en defenderla fue él, el lancero de Fianna, el hombre al que había visto como un hermano durante toda su infancia. Confiaba en ella más de lo que su pueblo lo hacía, y de la hermandad y la camarería, pasaron a un sentimiento que incendiaba su espíritu, la ferviente necesidad que nacía desde su pecho hasta inundarlo todo, arrasando con su convicción y esquemas. El amor era un sentimiento incontrolable y cruel.

Arturia fue reconocida como la heredera al trono de Gran Bretaña, y desde ese momento, su amor profesado a ella, se convirtió en una carga que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

—Mi padre está enfermo, y todo el reino expectante, —Arturia era como una figura de inalcanzable alabastro, pulcra y casi divina.

—Sé que lo harás bien, siempre lo has hecho, eres un heredero digno, y te respetare como a mi rey, —respondió Diarmuid, aun entre la confrontación de sus emociones desbocadas.

—¿Sólo como tu rey? —frunció el ceño ligeramente, una mirada que no había observado en ella desde que Excalibur fuera llevada a sus manos—, tengo miedo de abandonar mi humanidad… de convertirme en algo que me duela.

 _Tener miedo es normal, tener miedo es una muestra de humanidad, igual que amar, u odiar._

—Tú siempre serás Arturia.

—Tengo miedo de dejar de serlo, de volverme un reflejo de mi padre… un ser irreconocible ante los ojos de mi pueblo, ¿y si existiera un mejor heredero?...

—No existe más rey que tú, no existe más Arturia que tú… no existe mujer a la que ame más que no seas tú.

La tomó de los hombros, la observo fijamente, con intensidad, ella tembló como una hoja siendo arrastrada por el viento, sus sensaciones era tan humanas como las de cualquiera, se alejó de la circunspecta critica forjada con el tiempo para ser reconocida como digna. Sus labios se unieron a los de Diarmuid, su corazón se envolvió en una suave capa de calor, una energía que brotaba desde su vientre hasta el pecho, Diarmuid sería su ancla a la humanidad que le quedaba.

 **Capitulo 3**

Se sintió inquieta desde el primer instante en que había leído la misiva llegada esa mañana, sus manos oscilaron dejando caer la fina taza de porcelana al suelo, regresando a la realidad cuando un calor envolvió su palma, estaba sangrando, aun que no se sintiera como tal. Estaba cada vez más convencida de que todo rastro de Arturia Pendragón, se había desvanecido desde que Gilgamesh la tomara como esposa. Abrazó al destino, entre dolor en el alma y carne, su esperanza de volver a Gran Bretaña de evaporo entre sus dedos, y ahora, el corazón se le arrebujaba temeroso de volver a mirar a los ojos del pasado.

Lanzó la carta a la pequeña chimenea de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio esperando encontrarse con Gilgamesh, hablar con él sobre lo que se avecinaba, después de todo, la treta para engañar a los franceses no era algo bien visto por ella, pero los mantendría lejos de Gran Bretaña. Sospechó, que Jeanne estaba de acuerdo, poseía la mirada de una inocente enamorada, a lo que no supo si reaccionar con pena o simple indiferencia. Finalmente lo encontró, estaba sentado en la mesa dispuesta en un balcón, entre libros, tinta y velas, frente a él, Jeanne permanecía callada.

La mirada de ambos se fijó en ella. No hubo mucho que decir, Arturia se sentó a un costado de Gilgamesh, mientras Jeanne observaba en silencio. La presencia de la muchacha la tomó por sorpresa, era extraño ver a Gilgamesh tan tranquilo conversando con ella, ciertamente su estomago se oprimió mientras el cosquilleo de una idea descabellada le cruzaba por la cabeza. No estaba celosa, pues para eso se suponía que debiera estar enamorada de su esposo, pero la relación entre ambos distaba demasiado de ser una de amor, más bien, Arturia interpretaba su matrimonio como un mero acuerdo de respeto,.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —cuestionó Pendragon.

Gilgamesh negó. Un silencio se prolongó entre los tres, Jeanne se debatió entre retirarse o permanecer ahí hasta que Gilgamesh lo ordenara, pero al parecer, el rey parecía más concentrado en su copa de vino y el lejano horizonte.

Lo había escuchado hace unos días… Arturia nuevamente no estaba embarazada. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que él pretendía ignorarla, parecía molesto en su presencia, y ella mantenía el orgullo y porte que la caracterizaba, en ese instante sentía un vacío ahuecándole el esternón, de no haber sido porque la mirada carmesí de Gilgamesh regresó a ella para apretarla hasta casi asfixiarla y devolverla al piso en un golpe seco.

—Seguiremos hablando más tarde, retírate por ahora.

Al fin. Jeanne se apresuró a salir de ese coliseo en el que las energías espesas de los reyes se batían en un duelo de miradas hoscas.

—¿Seguirás con esa actitud tan infantil, Gilgamesh?

Había veces en que deseaba tanto estrangularla, ver su delgado cuello rompiéndose en sus manos, pero no podía, una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento lo detenía, ocho años sin un heredero, un secreto a voces acerca de la intimidad del rey, tal vez había elegido mal, quizá Arturia no era la elección para ser su reina, probablemente solo debió echar a los britanicos de su terreno, pero ahora, estaba atado a ella, encarnado en su ser, arrancarla de su piel y su alma era una tarea que lo ahogaba día con día, se había rendido, la victoria era de ella, de su mirada vigorosa y su carácter regio, Arturia Pendragon había ganado en esa guerra de control que habían disputado desde el momento en que sus vidas se unieron en matrimonio.

—Me han informado que algunos caballeros de tu padre vienen hacia acá… —contestó él con desinterés.

Ella se tensó ligeramente, cambios que para otros eran imperceptibles, para Gilgamesh eran una obviedad, la conocía tan bien. Enseguida la mujer no negó ni afirmó nada, se sirvió una taza de té. Té de Jazmín, le sorprendió ver la refinada bebida depositada en una tetera de porcelana, era raro que Gilgamesh tuviera esa clase de modestias con alguien más que no fuera ella o Enkidu, aun que si lo consideraba a conciencia, Jeanne había pasado prácticamente a ser de su familia, era su «hermana» pese a la realidad.

—Me han dicho que las revueltas a las afueras de la ciudad han aumentado, —Arturia comentó cambiando así el tema.

—Ese maldito mocoso Emiya me ha dado dolores de cabeza…

Gilgamesh apretó el puño.

En otras circunstancias tal vez, Arturia hubiera sonreído, a esas alturas de su vida, se angustió, la estabilidad del reino se veía amenazada por un rebelde, un hombre que anhelaba la «libertad» pero la perseguía a costa de una revuelta que sólo sacrificaba vidas. Como reina, Arturia sabía la congoja de las mujeres que veían a sus maridos e hijos unirse a una causa vana, Gilgamesh no era el mejor rey que conociera, pero si debiera rescatar una ínfima cualidad de él, esa probablemente sería que era justo. Su pueblo no había pasado carencias, y como cualquier otro monarca protegía su terreno al frente de batalla, algo que ella también hubiera hecho si el trono de su pueblo hubiera quedado bajo su mando.

—¿Has intentado negociar con ellos? —preguntó ella.

—El león no debe negociar con las ovejas, —dictó severo—, dar mi brazo a torcer solo da pauta a más rebeldía, a darles el poder que necesitan para poder derrocar el sistema.

Tenía razón, pero Arturia se negaba a admitirlo, probablemente porque ella en ese sentido era más temeraria y tenía un corazón demasiado noble.

—He visto a esposos e hijos partir a una batalla sin sentido, ideales rotos que se van con la arena, nadie que le dedique una palabra de honor a los caídos…

Sus palabras asaltaron a Gilgamesh… rara vez tenía el deleite de verla así, tan inmaculada y santa, esa característica pertenecía más a Jeanne. Sus dedos trazaron un camino hasta llegar a la mejilla suave de su reina, mirándola fijamente, el escarlata se ablandó por un instante, y ella se tensó, el calor emanó hasta sus mejillas, azorándose y dando una visión de ella totalmente de ensueño. Habían compartido una vida, una historia juntos, era verdad que no se enamoraron como se dibujaba en las caballerescas historias entre princesas, castillos y dragones, era una certeza que entre ambos hubo rencores provocados por la arrogancia desmedida, aun así en el fondo, Arturia tuvo la certeza de que Gilgamesh merecía quizá, un poco de ese cariño guardado para su compañero de vida, porque Gilgamesh era su compañero de vida.

—Tal vez tengas razón y debería acabar con el asunto de una buena vez.

La mirada del rey fue seria, sin perder ese toque blando que encandiló los sentidos de Pendragon, ella asintió, y en un lapso efímero, sus dedos reconfortaron el toque del rey, acompañado de un suspiro largo, relajante.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando se escucharon pasos y el toque se quebró de manera súbita. Enkidu los miró con un dejo de confusión, mientras Arturia se levantaba de su lugar para dejarlos a solas, y de alguna manera explicarse en privado, qué había sido eso que ocurrió con Gilgamesh.

Su caminata la llevó hasta los jardines traseros del palacio, un lugar relajante, evocando el recuerdo de algunos años atrás…

— _A veces extraño los jardines de Camelot, el bosque y la campiña inglesa…_

Pasto, flores, animales, todo había sido llevado hasta esas tierras para complacer el capricho de la reina. Divisó en la lejanía una figura familiar, el largo cabello rubio era inconfundible, Jeanne estaba caminando por los jardines, y los pasos de Arturia se vieron impulsados a seguirla. Envidiaba su serenidad, era una muchacha tranquila, inocente podría decir, esa clase de persona que al tenerle cerca, generaba un extraño campo de empatía y confort, la mirada sorprendida de la joven se encontró con Pendragon que no dejaba de escrutarla con interes.

—Alteza, —menciono Jeanne dando una ligera caravana.

La reina se quedó en silencio. Era intimidante, Arturia imponía al igual que Gilgamesh, parecían tal para cual, y por un instante Jeanne sintió su pecho oprimiéndose, ella era tan soberana, se alzaba de una manera ostentosa que a la vista de los simples campesinos, ella era inalcanzable. No sabía qué hacer, irse o quedarse… la mirada de Pendragon era tan indescifrable que era capaz de ofuscar cualquier presencia.

—Camina conmigo.

Las palabras sonaban a una demanda que debiera ser cumplida sin chistar siquiera, y así fue. Caminar a su lado era algo totalmente nuevo para Jeanne, nunca habían compartido nada más allá de palabras de cortesía, a veces se preguntaba si la reina se sentía sola, de vez en cuando la observaba en la lejanía, siempre deambulando por los jardines o jugueteando con los leones, pocas eran las ocasiones en que era acompañada y en dado caso de ello, lo era por Gilgamesh.

—¿Eres feliz Jeanne?...

La interrogante devino en un respingo por parte de la susodicha, un lapso de silencio permitió que escucharan el canto de las aves, el viento agitando las ramas de los árboles.

¿Era feliz? Jeanne nunca se había planteado esa pregunta… ni siquiera ella sabía exactamente la definición de felicidad, trató de meditarlo.

—Sí, —contestó con determinación.

Lo tenía todo: una familia, porque Enkidu era su familia. Había sido criada en un palacio, como la realeza, vivió bajo la protección de un hombre noble, sabio y compasivo.

—Comprendo… —Arturia miraba el horizonte con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—¿Y usted, es feliz?... Majestad…

No supo la razón por la que de su garganta había escapado la impertinente pregunta, trató de acallarla demasiado tarde, colocando la mano derecha sobre su boca y sonrojándose de pura vergüenza. La reina se aballestó en su lugar, apretando los puños, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago… a su cabeza llegaron ideas varias, pensamientos dormidos durante años, era como si la pregunta formulada hubiera despertado de su letargo, a las cientos de dudas que la hubieron atormentado por años, los primeros años en los que vivió presa de un rey que no la miraba más que como un objeto para darle un heredero digno a su corona, y que con el tiempo, aprendió que era más que eso. Entonces Arturia negó.

—No… pero tampoco me siento infeliz, supongo que estoy en un punto en el que no puedo anhelar más de lo que merezco ni menospreciar lo que tengo.

Clara, determinante, así era el carácter de Arturia, Jeanne comprendió que era algo más que un rostro imperturbable, y debía aprender mucho de ella si quería sobrevivir a la corte francesa, cuando se volviera la esposa del futuro rey de Francia. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la idea, Arturia notó el cambio y rió bajito.

—¿Tienes miedo?... —interrumpió los pensamientos volátiles de la joven—, es normal, yo también lo tuve, no sabes que será de ti en cuanto cruces la frontera del lugar al que has llamad hogar durante toda una vida.

Afirmó con un gesto, pero su caso era totalmente distinto al de Arturia. Jeanne no estaba siendo vendida, o al menos eso consideraba, después de todo, estaba enamorada de Sieg, quería estar con él, compartir su vida, sus costumbres, conocerlo más allá de los títulos y nombre, Arturia no corrió con la misma suerte, un día llegó a un reino remoto de medio oriente, y al siguiente estaba siendo desposada por un desconocido.

Arturia siempre se había considerado a si misma más una heredera antes que una mujer, nunca había experimentado la clase de emociones que miraba florecer en Jeanne, el amor era algo que vivió en un instante tan corto, que el sabor ya no lo distinguía. Antes de volver a la conversación, una criada acompañada de un guardia llegó ante ellas, reverenciando a Arturia y saludando con solemnidad a Jeanne.

—Alteza… mi rey solicita su presencia en la sala del trono… han llegado visitas desde Gran Bretaña.

Y su corazón se contrajo aterrorizado. Palideció mientras Jeanne la sostenía del brazo, temerosa de que cayera al suelo.

Su llegada ante Gilgamesh fue tranquila como siempre, aun que por dentro la cabeza le martillara, detrás de ella Jeanne esperaba mientras buscaba a Enkidu. La mirada de su «padre» parecía preocupada ¿Había acaso malas noticias?, caminó hasta quedar a su lado, observando detenidamente las expresiones de la reina, una vez más, no pudo descifrar nada, estaba totalmente serena.

Había tres hombres, altos y gallardos, los tres, mirando a los reyes, sus rostros nobles mostraban la lealtad inquebrantable a su rey, llevando con orgullo el estandarte de los Pendragon.

—Mi rey, —uno de ellos dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Arturia que desconcertada temió lo peor—, lamentamos la perdida de su padre el rey Uther… y traemos con nosotros la corona que le pertenece por derecho.

Una lagrima traidora rodó por su mejilla, se levantó del trono para bajar y caminar en dirección a ellos, los rostros que le eran familiares y lejanos, habían pasado años… un sentimiento de culpabilidad la azotó, ahogando un gemido doloroso en la garganta, un nudo que se volvió más y más insoportable… pero Arturia _era un rey antes que una mujer._

—Merlin, —lo llamó para levantarse, y su anciano rostro contempló la solemnidad de Arturia, no había cambiado en nada…

Era la misma mujer necia y rauda, independiente y capaz, aun que estuviera vestida con finas telas y sus manos ahora fueran tersas y delicadas.

—Mi rey, —una voz más gutural la llamó, y Arturia no se impidió palmear el hombro de su protector más leal, el caballero más noble de la mesa redonda, su amigo y confidente… Lancelot.

Y había un tercer rostro, uno que le removió todas las memorias, evocando al pasado que se volvía a enraizar dentro del su corazón, desangrándolo lentamente, un par de ojos dorados que la escrutaron con una devoción merecida a un monarca. No había cambiado en los últimos ocho años, continuaba siendo el mismo…

—Diarmuid… —los finos labios susurraron ceremoniosos.

Se arrodilló frente a ella… —Mi rey, estamos aquí para obedecer a su mandato… la corona de Gran Bretaña ahora está sobre su cabeza.

Su voz sonó fría, y contrajo dolorosamente el corazón de Arturia, había cambiado… se sintió tonta, en el fondo aun era una niña soñadora, una mujer simple que se auto flagelaba a si misma. Su mano tembló y Merlín afianzó el agarre, su mirada se dirigió entonces a Gilgamesh, él sólo observaba, no dijo ni agregó nada, se levantó de su trono y caminó a donde Enkidu y Jeanne, musitando algo inaudible para ella, perdiéndose con ambos detrás de una puerta, dejándola a su suerte.

Gilgamesh bebió de su copa de vino, admirando su reino desde el balcón, no le importaba en lo absoluto los asuntos ajenos a su reino, pero la presencia de los tres caballeros británicos en su reino lo inquietaba de alguna manera, la muerte de Uther era algo que se veía venir, pero no de esa manera tan repentina, algo no cuadraba dentro del hilo de la historia, algo inquietante lo hizo pensar más de la cuenta.

—Parece que tu esposa estaba demasiado feliz de ver a sus hombres, —interrumpió Kirei.

El rey conocía a su consejero, un hombre cínico y manipulador, pero debía admitir que varias veces terminaba teniendo razón, era por eso que se mantenía cerca de su circulo, pero no por ello creería en su palabra, lo mantenía vigilado, y cualquier movimiento en falso devendría en su cabeza en la pica más alta del reino. Gilgamesh suspiró.

—Supongo que estás aquí por el asunto al que te envié… fuiste bastante rápido Kirei. —Cambió el tema.

—La verdad es que no llegué a nada, pero tampoco he regresado con las manos vacías, en unos días más el rey de los hunos estará aquí para negociar.

Kirei sonrió de manera siniestra, Gilgamesh plisó los labios y un nombre se grabó en su mente.

—Dime Kirei, ¿es digna?...

—Más que eso, incluso me atrevo a decir, claro… con tu perdón y permiso que es mucho más interesante y hermosa que Arturia Pendragon.

El rey soltó una carcajada sonora, disgustando al taciturno sacerdote, pero no lo culpaba, estaba tan ciego, tan encaprichado con Arturia, que difícilmente podría sacarlo de la idea de que el ahora rey de Gran Bretaña, no era el único ser más valioso en la tierra. Kirei había conocido a alguien más bello, poderoso e incluso de atrevía a decir que intimidante y digno.

—Atila, —delineó el nombre—, el rey de los Hunos, el azote de dios… veremos si en verdad es digna de ser mi esposa.

Alguien lo había escuchado, oídos indiscretos detrás de la puerta, la oración se volvería pronto en una chispa incontrolable que colocaría en jaque a todo un reino, un arma de doble filo… pero antes de la tormenta, la calma se presentaba como miel en los labios.

—¡Señorita Jeanne! —una moza corría por los pasillos tratando de alcanzar la figura de la muchacha—, ¡señorita Jeanne!

Casi cayo de bruces al suelo, y ella alcanzó a sostenerla.

—Carta de Francia, le ha llegado una carta desde Francia.

Su corazón palpitó emocionado, sus dedos le arrebataron la hoja a la moza, y emocionada huyó a su habitación…


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes desde el último capitulo, y es que el trabajo y los proyectos no me dejan respirar, pero he sobrevivido un día más para continuar con el FanFiction que es una de las cosas que me hace olvidar que allá afuera hay un mundo caótico.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen, son obra de Nasu.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero Ooc.

 **Reiting:** T

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, recuerda que si te ha gustado no olvides dejar un comentario, ¡Es gratis! y eso me ayudaría muchísimo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 _Suspiró y después sonrió con la misma sonrisa que, sin importar cuántas veces la viese, siempre le robaba el corazón. Cada vez que sonreía volvía a ser la primera vez._

 **Neil Gaiman**

* * *

Había vivido los últimos ocho años de mi vida en un palacio, rodeada de lujos, para mi, interpretar la felicidad se traducía en una vida pacifica, olvidando todo lo que alguna vez fui antes de esa época. Apenas recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, o la voz de mi padre, alcanzo a recordar algunas palabras de la que alguna vez fue mi lengua, mis costumbres, mi religión, una vida distinta, tan lejana. Me veo en el espejo enfundada en suaves telas de seda y lino, alhajas de oro y plata, piedras preciosas, soy una sombra de la pobre niña huérfana que abordó un barco de medio oriente, lo único que me queda de Francia es el nombre.

Nuevamente el destino me lleva a lo que una vez fue mi hogar, la mirada de Sieg me deslumbra, mi cuerpo tiembla intimidado, hay incertidumbre, lo incierto me aterra porque sé, que no pertenezco a Francia, pero tampoco a Siria o Babilonia, no sé a dónde voy, no sé lo que quiero o necesito, solo sé que estar cerca de Sieg me hace sentir mejor, que su sonrisa o el sonido de su voz despierta en mi estomago una revolución de emociones que hacen oscilar mi cuerpo.

Arturia Pendragon me preguntó si soy feliz… No puedo discernir una respuesta certera, mi vida ha sido un cúmulo de vivencias discrepantes entre sí, desde la niña que se alimentó de pan duro para sobrevivir, hasta la falsa princesa de un imperio que la entrega como dote a una corona extranjera. Mi felicidad está cimentada bajo los restos de una desgracia amarga, supongo entonces, que para ser feliz, se necesita sentir el flagelo en la carne, la sangre en las venas helándose, el congojo en el pecho amenazando con destazar al corazón, porque tanto jolgorio no puede caber dentro de un espíritu tan dócil.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

Amanece, sus ojos verdes permanecen fijos en el horizonte mientras su cuerpo desnudo percibe la brisa calida del verano, sus dedos acarician su vientre, otra vez seco, una vez más se frustra al pensar que su vida se reduce a ser simplemente el vehiculo de los deseos del hombre que se encuentra retozando en la cama de esa habitación. Arturia suspiró. La inquietud en su pecho no la había dejado descansar, menos las exigencias intimas de su esposo, aun se queja de la brusca huella de los dientes perfectos de Gilgamesh en su estomago, por debajo del ombligo, algo en ella se odia a si misma, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? El rey de Gran Bretaña encerrado entre cuatro paredes, gozando alevoso el tacto de un hombre despiadado, entonces la rabia se mezcla con la culpa, y la culpa con el libido que Gilgamesh genera en ella, él tiene un poder más allá de cualquier maldición o pecado, él representa sus demonios, su humanidad, y lo odia por eso, aun que el respeto que le tiene como monarca no se opaca.

—Te has levantado temprano —es la voz cavernosa y ronca de Gilgamesh lo que la llama a darse la media vuelta.

—Hacia calor, —responde Arturia.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que la vergüenza de verse desnuda ante él se aminora, ya no hay atisbo de recato en ella, después de todo, él ha contemplado más allá de su cuerpo. Gilgamesh ha palpado heridas viejas, flagelos secos, él ha sido capaz de discernir los secretos que escondía un alma tan endeble como la de Arturia Pendragon, es un hombre que goza de tener poder sobre ella, pero que no es capaz de usarlo en su contra porque solo ese cuerpo y esos ojos lo embelesan, llegado a un punto en el que, de una manera insana, se necesitan el uno al otro para vivir. Pero algo ha roto ese equilibrio delicado, Gilgamesh sabe que Arturia no es Arturia, algo en ella ha cambiado.

—Supongo que has pensado en tu país.

Ella no confirmó ni negó nada, el silencio respondió la pregunta de Gilgamesh, se miraron discretamente, y Arturia regresó a la cama, se acostó boca arriba, Gilgamesh sin en cambio se levantó, sus deberes como rey se anteponían. En su soledad, Pendragon se encogió en la cama, su garganta sintió un espeso nudo atascándole la voz, sus labios temblaron mientras trataba de hallar algo que la anclara de vuelta a la tierra, impidiendo que su corazón estallara.

Tierras nevadas que dejan contemplar un paisaje blanco, las tiendas son azotadas por el implacable viento, hombre y mujeres van y vienen, atando pieles, víveres, alimentando los caballos, los niños corren de un lado a otro, armados con espadas de madera y escudos de retazos de piel y palos, desde una tierna edad saben que su pueblo está hecho para la guerra. En la lejanía alguien se acerca: un extranjero, es bien sabido que no son bienvenidos en las tierras bárbaras del norte, en ese imperio que a paso lento y seguro se extiende por Asia y Europa.

—Traigo un mensaje desde medio oriente para su rey…

Huelen el miedo, se burlan del rostro pálido del hombre que se estremece ante las miradas hoscas, y es que un paso en falso puede costarle la cabeza. Lo invitan a adentrarse en las entrañas de esa tierra desconocida, lo observan como un animal raro, él es el bárbaro, él es el extranjero.

Caminó hasta una tienda, la más grande y decorada de un color blanco y rojo, predominando por entre el resto por el pulcro color que no poseía mancha alguna, escoltado por seis hombres, no necesita más, adentrarse en ese lugar es como entrar a un mundo totalmente diferente, un fuerte aroma a sándalo se extiende por el interior, cortinas vaporosas de color bermellón y suaves telas de raso color blanco adornan, un gusto exquisito. Al entro una caldera de agua hirviendo para mantener el calor, y a su alrededor una serie de mullidos sillones amplios, entonces detrás de una cortina aparece.

Es una figura alta, esbelta, queda anonadado cuando ante él se postra el temido rey de los hunos, el llamado Azote de dios. Su piel parece besada por el sol a pesar de vivir en una tierra helada, aun que su cabello largo es de un color blanco, y sus ojos fieros son un escarlata muy parecido al de su rey, ligeramente más opacos, es igual o más hermosa que Arturia Pendragon…

Atila, rey de los hunos. Sus proezas son legendarias, su leyenda es temida, la tachan de bárbara, la describen como una bestia del infierno que se apodera de todo lo que sus ojos observan, carente de piedad, carente de alma, pero contrario a eso, no es más que una mujer refinada, educada en el arte de la labia, la política es algo que destaca en su profunda voz, ella impone y demanda y el mundo obedece a su orden, tal vez porque nadie puede negarse a la belleza del rey, quizá realmente es la heredera del dios de la guerra.

—Tu rey es demasiado osado…

Habla con cortesía, aun que el filo en sus palabras es palpables, le desangra las venas, su rostro es tan noble como el de cualquier rey.

—Mi rey la invita a nuestra tierra, cree que sería una manera más amena de tratar sus asuntos.

Atila no sonríe, no expresa nada, su rostro circunspecto es incluso más severo que el de la reina Arturia, mira a su costado, un hombre asiente.

—Que así sea, te daré tres días de ventaja para que llegues a tu tierra e informes a Gilgamesh de mi llegada.

Se levantó de su lugar, y así como había llegado se retiró.

¿Cómo era el rey Gilgamesh? Atila permanece pensando en ello durante el día, las descripciones de Kirei la hacen tener una idea remota de la clase de hombre que puede ser, violento, arrogante, orgulloso. Quiere medir su fuerza, saber si es digno, encontrar una razón a su existencia más allá de vivir para conquistar tierras, para dominar el mundo. Toda su vida fue criada para heredar el peso de un imperio que se expandía, ella derrocó reyes, conquistó ciudades, pero nada la mantuvo conforme, todo le parecía tan vacío… ¿Y si hubiera tenido una vida igual a la de cualquier mujer?

Las mujeres en su tribu eran reducidas a una pareja para dar dignos hijos de guerreros, entonces Atila renuncio una vez más a esa idea.

Es prospera la vida en medio oriente, para Diarmuid, no es otra cosa que el orgullo alevoso de un rey que apenas conoce y al cual desprecia sin haber cruzado palabra, sus pensamientos e han vuelto inconsistentes, desde la lejanía observa la distorsionada figura de Arturia, algo en su corazón se remueve, algo dentro de él le hace meditar sobre lo que es, lo que quiere ser o más bien lo que necesita.

Dio un paso hacia delante, uno más, y otro tras otro, acercándose lentamente a ella y sintiendo como el oxigeno era cada vez más escaso, si no fuera por su gallardía, por el correcto ser de un caballero, entonces no tendría el valor de mirarla a los ojos ocultando el desgarro inclemente de su espíritu.

—Mi rey, —alude al adjetivo esperando no ser despedazado por los ojos verdes.

Arturia se paralizó, sus piernas apenas pudieron sostener su peso, cuando halló los ojos dorados del hidalgo, la remembranza del pasado atosigó sus pensamientos nebulosos, no pensó, no sintió, se desvaneció ahí mismo.

—Diarmuid, —el susurró de su nombre sonó tan familiar.

No había lugar a donde huir, el envalentonado corazón del lancero se arrebujó, asustado, mientras Arturia lo observaba endeble, tan noble y soberana como solo ella era, no había perdido ni un ápice de su carácter regio, poseía el mismo peso de un rey, era un rey, su rey, y aquello flaqueó los muros construidos por años para cuando volviera a encontrarse con ella, echarle en cara el abandono, el sufrimiento, los deseos egoístas de un hombre. Y ahí, en la profundidad de las piscinas verdes, encontró la dolencia de los años. Se había equivocado, no era la misma Arturia.

—¿Le he molestado? —preguntó.

La negación de Arturia fue un gesto que él tomó como carta abierta a una conversación que aguardó por mucho tiempo, apremiando un vacío que se alimentaba de recuerdos lejanos, ese no era un reencuentro como aquellos narrados en las historias de romance, sus posiciones eran distintas, sus vidas hubieron tomado rumbos diferentes encontrándose en una disyuntiva del largo camino a recorrer. Caminaron por un rato en silencio, tratando de formular una pregunta, contestar otra, generar un vínculo que acordara a un trato entre ambas partes, porque el mayor miedo de ambos se estaba volviendo realidad: Un silencio amargo que les consumía lo poco que les quedaba de humanidad.

—Gran Bretaña no es lo mismo —Arturia fue la primera en hablar.

Sus palabras aun que transparentes, guardaron una pizca de melancolía, Diarmuid aun era consciente de los pequeños cambios en su tono de voz, de las muecas disfrazadas en el noble rostro, y en parte se odiaba por ello.

—Puede ser, sin embargo… aun mantiene el orgullo que la caracteriza, es un país prospero… una tierra libre de ataduras.

Y que mentira más amarga, porque ambos sabían que la estabilidad del reino se debía a la palpitante amenaza de un mal necesario: Gilgamesh; el rey que poseía los tesoros más codiciados del mundo, entre ellos el legado de Gran Bretaña, su rey, Arturo Pendragon.

—Volveré, —dijo con determinación, Diarmuid no respondió, Arturia sintió amargura al contemplar el rostro inexpresivo del lancero.

—Y nosotros la escoltaremos a su país… mi rey.

En los jardines del palacio, Jeanne se encargaba de cuidar de los rosales, su flor favorita eran las lilys, pero admitía que la belleza y porte de las rosas blancas acaparaban parte de su atención. Sus dedos paseaban cautelosos por los troncos, procurando no pincharse, le gustaba decorar su habitación con ellas e inhalar su aroma fresco por las mañanas, su cabeza permanecía ensimismada en la carta de Siegfried, ensoñada en cada letra con devoto amor que él ofrendaba a ella. Suspiró de puro amor, y entonces un calor le recorrió la punta de los dedos, a la par que un punzante dolor la hizo estremecer.

Las rosas en su canasto sobre el piso, fueron teñidas de rojo espeso, se había pinchado los dedos y Jeanne emitió un quejido de dolor. Estuvo por llevar sus dígitos a la boca para calmar el dolor con su lengua, pero unas manos toscas la tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡Gilgamesh! —se sobresaltó en un respingo.

—¿Se puede ser más inútil Jeanne? —no fue amable en sus palabras, más sus actos dijeron lo contrario.

Sacó un pañuelo de entre su tunica, tenía un aroma a vainilla y jazmín que la embriago, poco a poco la tela se pintó de rojo, mientras Gilgamesh procuraba sus manos con tacto. Jeanne en su curiosidad se preguntó si así era como tocaba a Arturia, si ella gozaba de esa delicadeza, ¿esa era la manera en que un hombre tocaba a una mujer?... las ideas se formulaban en su mente, y la muchacha se percató de que estaba pensando más de la cuenta, asustándola

—Es-estoy b-bien, —tembló como una hoja en el viento, Gilgamesh sonrió con sorna.

—Es obvio que lo estás, pero puede infectarse y enfermarás, y eso no nos conviene, necesitas estar sana.

Trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero le fue imposible, apenas miraba desde su barbilla hasta la nariz, y toda ella se paralizaba.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, —sugirió el rey sin interés.

Ella afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza, estaba muda, intimidada por la poderosa presencia de Gilgamesh, el corazón se le encogía cada vez que se encontraban. No era algo extraño, le pasaba desde que era una niña.

Pero el caso de Gilgamesh era diferente. Desde algunos días atrás, no, meses, él se percató de algo: Ella había crecido. No era más la torpe niña que recogieron de un pueblo devastado, la adolescencia había sentado sus particulares características en ella, era más alta, menuda, y su cuerpo ahora tenía curvas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las grandes amatistas que tenía por ojos. Continuaban siendo inocentes, no habían madurado, haciéndola mantener ese aire de pureza que a juzgar por él, era un pecado corromper.

Jeanne se estaba volviendo una mujer…

La tomó del mentón, levantó el fino rostro entre sus dedos para escrutarla mejor, la visión de sus ojos lo dejó en silencio. Pocas eran las cosas que él consideraba un tesoro, pocas las mujeres que le causaban un impacto, una diferencia en su cotidianeidad, y estaba Jeanne, con ese sonrojo en las mejillas, con la respiración acelerada y expresión de sorpresa mezclada con susto. Sus pequeños labios estaban entre abiertos…

Su cabeza trabajó a mil por hora, era tan indefensa, tan… virginal.

Gilgamesh era un hombre de bajas pasiones, de extremos definidos y demandantes, tener ante él la indefensa figura de la muchacha era una tentación que le quemaba las entrañas. Pero antes que un hombre, antes que un rey posesivo, Gilgamesh era prudente, se mordió la mejilla interna y soltó el rostro de Jeanne como si este fuera a producirle quemaduras, suspiró hastiado.

—Enkidu te estaba buscando, anda ve a buscarlo.

Ella acató la orden de inmediato.

Jeanne corrió como si huyera de un depredador, sus manos se juntaron en su pecho sintiendo su corazón desbocándose, jamás había tenido así de cerca de Gilgamesh, estaba desesperada y aterrada de lo que su cuerpo había sentido ante su tacto. No buscó a Enkidu, se encerró en su habitación tumbándose en la cama encogiéndose en forma fetal, como si tratase de defenderse del enemigo, había quedado asustada.

Mientras tanto, el rey miró el horizonte con una marejada de pensamientos en la cabeza. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Arturia y Diarmuid a sus espaldas, ambos buscándolo.

—Gilgamesh, —ella lo llamó.

Apenas atendió a su voz, causando que Arturia tuviera un desconcierto, él no era así de distraído, siempre estaba a la defensiva, como un león.

—¿Necesitas algo Arturia? —recompuso el gesto y miró con petulancia a Diarmud.

—Debemos hablar, sobre…

Antes de terminar la frase él la completó: —Gran Bretaña, lo sé, y creo ser claro cuando te digo que esperaremos un mes a que partas a arreglar tus asuntos.

—¿Un mes? —ella protestó.

—Necesito saber que tienes el vientre seco, otra vez…

Su respuesta fue lóbrega, mientras Arturia sentía un escalofrío en la espalda, Diarmuid sintió la bilis subiéndole hasta el esófago, ese hombre lo desesperaba a niveles que no esperaba alcanzar, pero se mantuvo impasible.

—Diarmuid, —llamó Arturia—, por favor retírate, hay asuntos que debo tratar con Gilgamesh.

Y a regañadientes el lancero se retiró, mirando con saña al rey que lo ignoraba.

Ambos reyes se miraron, sin decirse nada por un largo rato.

—¿Por qué aceptaste mi soberanía como rey de Gran Bretaña? —interrogó la mujer.

—Siempre me pregunté qué tan buen rey serías de no haberme aceptado como tu esposo.

Las manos de Gilgamesh se dirigieron a la mejilla de ella, sus pulgares acariciaron los altos pómulos, contemplando los ojos verdes de su leona, tan hermosa, tan graciosa.

—Te conozco, tú no eres así… háblame con la verdad Gilgamesh.

Frunció el ceño, algo le estaba ocultando, y por un momento vio la culpa reflejada en sus escarlatas, mezclada con un dejo de ¿tristeza? Incertidumbre quizás. No lo entendía, a pesar de los años no lograba comprender las actitudes de Gilgamesh, era un hombre indescifrable, y eso le causaba miedo.

Al final, ella tuvo que aceptarlo, no estaba de humor para tentar el carácter de Gilgamesh, caminó en soledad a sus aposentos, necesitaba descansar, de todo y todos, fijar sus objetivos, aclarar el nublazón de su juicio. A su paso escuchó voces, las criadas seguramente hablando de algún chisme sin importancia.

 _Dicen que la enviará a Gran Bretaña…_

Arturia detuvo su paso.

 _Yo escuché que su consejero, Kirei, ha encontrado a una mujer… pronto vendrá a ver al rey, y entonces seguramente la hará su esposa._

 _Pobre reina._

El alma se le escapó del cuerpo. Corrió entre los pasillos hasta su habitación, azotando la puerta. Los ojos le ardieron como las llamas del infierno, tratando de contener el llanto de impotencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo pero por fin he llegado a un punto en el que las ideas fluyen y tengo un poco más de tiempo para publicar, así que… Si, esto es un nuevo capitulo.

Este capitulo es algo especial, ya que da un giro totalmente distinto a la trama y está expuesto desdel punto de vista de Arturia y luego Gilgamesh, reflejando un poco el sentir de ambos personajes luego de relacionarse en un matrimonio forzado. Un capitulo corto y me disculpo por ello, pero muy cargado de lo que vendrá a futuro.

Notas al final del capitulo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

 **ARTURIA**

* * *

La visita del rey de los Hunos había sido una cosa caótica dentro de las paredes de Uruk, criados iban y venían de un lado a otro, y un secreto a voces recorría el palacio con inquietud. La comitiva para recibirle se encontraba lista, Gilgamesh a la cabeza, vestido en sus sedas rojas y doradas, a su derecha Enkidu y Jeanne, vistiendo como si de verdad fuera la princesa; a su izquierda Arturia, incapaz de renunciar a los azules y platas de la patria lejana que hace años había abandonado, un silencio se hizo en la sala del trono, las puertas se abrían con ese característico sonido que causaba un eco profundo, y la luz se hizo a lo largo mostrando una menuda figura en la lejanía.

Atila… describirla era extraño en el juicio de Arturia, era una mujer de cuerpo magro, curtido, con una presencia poderosa, una fuerza abrasadora que era capaz de hacer que el mismo sol se inclinase ante ella, temeroso de su desconocido poder, pero también era una belleza salvaje, exótica, el cabello le recordaba las montañas nevadas en invierno, y su piel las calientes dunas del desierto, los ojos granate grandes y expresivos, aun que su mueca siempre fuera incierta, casi sin poder saber en qué pensaba. Su vestimenta bien podía ser descrita como escandalosa, las vendas apenas cubrían sus pechos, y las pieles lograban cubrir poco más debajo de su vientre, pareciendo más como ropa interior, pese a sus ropas, verdaderamente parecía un rey.

—Atila, rey de los Hunos, guarda de oriente, señor de la guerra, se presenta ante Gilgamesh, rey y sultán de Egipto, Siria, Libia y Babilonia.

Frente a frente, los dos reyes en cualquier momento podrían bien lanzarse como bestias para matarse, o bien, se saludaron con cordialidad, ninguno se inclino, sus manos se extendieron para un saludo romano, y Arturia divisó aquello con cierto recelo, el inexpresivo rostro de Atila se había modificado por un insignificante instante, la torcedura de sus labios en una sonrisa le erizó el vello. La sala estalló en música, canto, bailes de bailarinas traídas desde las tierras más allá de Europa y Asia.

Era una cosa tan extraña ver a Gilgamesh expresarse en sonoras carcajadas, jamás lo fue con ella. En ese momento Atila parecía haber hecho una juerga con respecto a las capacidades de uno de sus hombres para asesinar a otros, pero que era un pobre cordero al matadero cuando la guerra se terminaba y su esposa lo recibía en casa.

Enkidu y Jeanne conversaban de manera muy amena, la niña mostraba emoción cuando hablaba que en poco menos de dos lunas, ella se casaría con un buen hombre del que se había enamorado con misivas y regalos bonitos traídos desde Francia.

Arturia siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en Babilonia, pero nunca como aquel día; apretaba su copa de vino con fuerza, sus manos antes callosas y reacias, se volvieron blandas, casi delicadas, sostenían con gracia, nada igual a sus años en los que era reconocida por su habilidad en batalla, su maestría en la espada, una digna heredera de su padre… un padre muerto y una patria que anhelaba su regreso. Se levantó de su trono de forma brusca, esperando que la sala quedara en silencio, una acción audaz de la reina para retar a su esposo, pero Gilgamesh ni siquiera la había mirado, estaba ensimismado en una discusión absurda con Atila; el esófago de Arturia se llenó de bilis, reuniendo dignidad caminó de regreso a sus habitaciones.

* * *

 **GILGAMESH**

* * *

Por una vez, Gilgamesh dio razón a Kirei, Atila era algo casi sobrenatural, digna de igualarse a él, su respeto y casi admiración cayó sobre ella cuando hablaba de sus batallas con tanta pasión, cuando sus ojos cayeron en la cicatriz que le adornaba desde el ombligo y más allá de lo que era permitido ver, una cosa excitante que despertaba en él un deseo casi animal. Ella no parecía tan indiferente, sus pequeñas manos caían de vez en cuando en roces.

Los cuerpos se funden, se muelen uno contra otro, y son ambos quienes desean tener el control, su piel huele a canela y especias, su cabello es como humo entre sus dedos… su cuerpo es fuego y su alma es agua, es un asunto delicioso el que se desata entre sus manos, un poder casi divino, casi tan viejo como los dioses, más allá de placer carnal, se entienden como si fueran almas nacidas para estar juntos, gobernar el mundo bajo una misma regla, Atila no grita y gime como las prostitutas, pero tampoco es un frígido silencio como el de su esposa, Atila son sensuales suspiros, susurros provocadores que lo incitan a bombear más bruto contra ella, es casi pecado negar que no disfruta morderla hasta dejar marcas rojas que seguramente escocerán su carne horas más tarde, aquello es un insulto contra la mujercita Europea que tomó como esposa, pero en ese instante no piensa coherentemente, no cuando Atila le entierra las uñas en la espalda y le muerde el cuello con tanta saña que el dolor se vuelve toxico placer.

La observa en la cama, no se avergüenza de sus cicatrices, y a Gilgamesh le gustan, son todas profundas y abultadas, pero suaves al tacto, sin embargo hay una en especifico que lo enloquece, aquella que baja desde el ombligo hasta el pubis; la recorre con la punta de los dedos, es la _segunda_ vez que se fija en las formas de una mujer, aun que hecha para sostener una espada y montar a caballo, Atila conserva las anchas caderas para sostener hijos y los redondos pechos para amamantarlo, si Atila fuera madre, sería la más hermosa y la más fiera, Gilgamesh sabe que Atila ama con rabia y una fuerza sobrehumana, como una _loba._ Tumbado a su lado se queda en silencio, ella duerme, y como todo guerrero, también está alerta.

—Debería descansar, —el susurró de Atila lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—Un rey jamás descansa, —responde con voz rasposa, Gilgamesh estira los músculos y un roce de la piel desnuda lo estremece despertando otra vez su deseo.

—Eres un rey cruel Gilgamesh, —aun que su voz es seca, Atila siempre es sincera—, me tomas en tu cama mientras tu reina se retuerce en furia en la soledad de sus habitaciones.

Cuando Gilgamesh frunce el ceño lo hace ver más atractivo, más guapo.

—No más de la que yo tengo…

Atila cae en cuenta, ha confirmado las sospechas, Gilgamesh anhela hijos fuertes que sucedan su nombre, Aturia Pendragon es una muchachita ilusa, orgullosa y tan honorable que le sorprende saber que ha sobrevivido todos estos años en una corte tan salvaje, sin contar siquiera que como cualquiera en ese mundo, es reemplazable, que si ella lo decide, tomará a Gilgamesh, lo hará suyo y le entregaría los hijos que gobernarían un imperio capaz de asolar Europa, destrozar implacables a los reyes idiotas vestidos en sedas y oro. El vientre del rey bretón está seco… y el de ella también.

—Buscas consuelo donde no lo hay.

La charla finalizó, los labios del rey callan sus pensamientos, se pierden entre sus piernas y bebe de ella como si bebiera del más dulce vino.

 _Se ha invitado a todos los grandes señores en Tripoli para un torneo…_

Eso sonaba a una estupidez, si Gilgamesh pensaba que emparentar con los franceses era algo que lo ofendía, ahora entra en cólera cuando recibe la misiva de ese hombre idiota que se hace llamar rey. Organizando a sus espaldas un ridículo torneo, una justa en honor al matrimonio de Jeanne y su bastardo, no hacía falta decir que la muchacha parece emocionada pero se reprime de expresar su sentir, sabía que debían viajar a Tripoli, un lugar neutral para entregar a la novia, y luego volver a Babilonia, pero lo propuesto por los extranjeros es… inaudito, convivir con ellos en el curso de dos lunas para verlos engalanarse en sus armaduras relucientes y galante galope en un espectáculo de brutos disfrazado de elegancia.

* * *

 **Notas:** Desde lo visto en Fate Extrella y lo soltado conforme a la relación que tiene Atila con Gil, me he planteado eso muy muy seriamente para llevarlo aquí, así que sí, esos dos tendran mucho que ver, pero no se preocupen esto es un GilJean, así que todo va a ir con calma, recuerden: **Slowburn.**


End file.
